Time Can Be Re-Written
by XFeelXTheXLoveX
Summary: Written In The Stars Sequel. You know the old saying your parents use to say. Don't go running off with strangers. Well this guy wasn't no ordinary stranger. And if they had listened to that advice from their parents, maybe they wouldn't be where they are right now.
1. The Blue Box

**Hellooooo!**

**So, for all you "Written In The Stars" readers... Here's a sequel to the story that I thought you all deserved :)**

**It's a short first chapter, but I thought you all need it to be short before I kick the story into full swing ;)**

* * *

**Summery: **You know the old saying your parents use to say. Don't go running off with strangers. Well this guy wasn't no ordinary stranger. And if they had listened to that advice from their parents, maybe they wouldn't be where they are right now.

**Rated: **T

**Genre: **Sci-Fi, Drama, Humour, Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural

**Category: **R5

**Starring: ***River Song voice* Spoilers

**Couples: **Again... *River Song voice* Spoilers

* * *

**Chapter** **1**  
_The Blue Box_

A little girl knelt beside her bed in her room, her hands together as if she was praying. She was in the house alone tonight, no Auntie, no Mom, no Granddad, no relatives to take care of her. "Dear Santa," the young girl spoke "thank you for all the dolls, and the pencils, and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but... honest, it is an emergency."

The girl glanced over her left shoulder to the wall, where there was an enormous crack in the wall "There's... a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because... at night there's voices. So please, please could you send someone to fix it. Or a policeman. Or..."

Suddenly, the girl was interrupted from her pray to Santa when she heard a huge crash coming from the garden. "Back in a moment..." She said.

She got up from where she knelt and over to the window, seeing a very large blue box tipped over on it's side where her shed once stood and the shed was now a complete mess of broken wood all around. The girl looked towards the sky "Thank you, Santa." she smiled.

The girl stepped out of the front door in her little red wellies she had quickly slipped on, with a torch. She headed slowly towards the blue box which read "POLICE public call BOX" on it. The blue box had steam gently pouring out through the cracks in the door that was facing to the sky gently, almost like the thing had been on fire. She looked at the box curiously.

As she reached for the box, the doors both burst open and steam began to pour out of it more and more. The girl became stunned, but unlike any other child she didn't even think about running away.

A grappling hook suddenly flew out, and hooked onto some random piece of the garden debris. Sounds of the rope being hauled on could be heard coming up when suddenly a hand grabbed the side of the TARDIS, and then another hand. The girl looked somewhat filled with shock and horror, but also excitement to see who it was popping out of this mysterious blue box.

Suddenly, Ross popped up grinning happily at the girl in front of him, soaking wet and in a particularly ragged state. All the little girl could do was stare.

"Can I have an apple?" Ross asked "All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving! That's new, never had cravings before..." he said.

The girl stared blankly at the blonde stranger. Ross silenced himself, before he talked to the girl again.

"Yes, I know, I'm not supposed to be here right now, I should be dead... but it's a VERY long story."

Ross pulled himself up as the young girl watched, to sit astride the TARDIS, looking down at the interior "Wooooah...! Look at that!" it was weird. One minute he was dying and having a dream about being back with Ratliff, Ryan, Jenna, Maia, Rocky, Laura, Rydel and Riker and the next minute he's... here.

Strange.

He must have had more lives than he thought he did.

The girl stared blankly at him "...Are you okay?"

"Just had a fall," Ross said, like it was nothing and part of his daily routine "all the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up."

"You're soaking wet..."

"I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library." The girl said, not being impressed.

"So is the swimming pool."

The girl cocked her head "Are you a policeman?" She asked.

Ross inspected the girl closely "Why? Did you call a policeman?" he asked.

"Did you come through the crack in my wall?"

"What cra-ah-ah-aargh-ha!" Ross collapsed, falling off the TARDIS and onto the ground.

The girl looked down at Ross concerned "You alright there, mister?"

Ross nodded, still lying on the floor "Yeah, I'm fine, it's okay... this is all perfectly nor-" Ross stopped again, jerking once, and then his mouth opened where the orange regenerational energy poured out of his mouth, disappearing. Like it did the time the Dalek shot him when he was with Ratliff, Riker and Rydel.

The young girl stared down at him "Who are you?" She asked.

Ross held his hands in front of him, where they were glowing with the same energy. He looked somewhat gleeful by this "I don't know yet. I'm still cooking," Ross paused "does it scare you?" he asked.

"No. It just looks a bit weird."

"No, no, no, the crack in your wall," Ross corrected her "does it scare you?"

"Yes."

Ross grinned. A mystery already. He leapt to his feet suddenly, causing the little girl to take a step or two back. "Well then! No time to lose! I'm Ross. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions and don't wonder off," He said "trust me. I had two friends a while ago, Ratliff and Ryan, they always wondered off. Got themselves into more trouble than it was worth. Not to scare you or anything, but they're not around anymore," he saw how that scared the girl "oh, no, no, no! Not because they're dead! Far from that! No, in fact Ratliff was the last person I saw before you, so I know he's- moving on."

Ross turned round abruptly and started to stalk off - right into a tree. He fell backwards after a nasty smacking sound, looking slightly surprised. The girl stood over Ross, eyebrows raised "You see those two things there?" She asked, pointing to her eyes "there eyes. There to help you watch where you are going."

Ross looked at the girl, the tone of her voice and the way she acted reminding him of someone.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked.

"...Early days. Steering's a bit off."

Inside the little girls house, Ross looked around vaguely, taking everything in. The little girl stepped up to him with an apple as they entered the kitchen. "If you're not a policeman, why does your box say police?" she asked.

Ross took the apple from her, looking slightly affronted; he sniffed the apple and took a bit, chewing it once or twice before lazily spitting out, not taking his eyes off the girl. The girl looked quite taken aback as the piece flew past her, looking at him Ross coughed slightly, holding up the apple "That's disgusting. What is that?" He asked.

"An apple."

"Apple's, rubbish, I hate apples."

"You said you loved them..." The girl said, confused.

"No, no, no, I'll have yogurt!" he said, seeming happier now "yogurt's my favourite! Gimmie yogurt."

The girl ran to the fridge and got out a yogurt. Ross took it from her eagerly, ripping off the lid and drinking a bit where he then projected it quite far across the room. The girl looked a little disgusted, staring at him with yogurt on his face. "I hate yogurt, it's just stuff! With bits in."

"You said it was your favourite!"

"New mouth. Ish," Ross wiped a hand across his mouth, smearing the yogurt around "new rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth, everything tastes WROOOOOO-" Ross jerked again, still feeling the regeneration, flinging his hand up to slap his forehead as he straightened up once more.

"What is it?" The girl asked, slightly worried "what's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?!" Ross asked, shocked that the girl who he had no clue who was, was accusing him of having something wrong with him "it's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food?! You're Scottish, fry something."

She put the gas on, Ross rubbed his hair with a towel and she fried some bacon for him. "Bacon!" Ross said happily. He took a mouth full and started chewing, she gigged, and he made a disgusted face and spat it out again into his hand "Bacon. That's bacon," he leaned towards her seriously "are you trying to poison me?"

The girl stared at him.

Fifteen minutes had at least passed and the girl had made him god knows how many things and he kept on spitting them all out at her, into his hands, down the sink or in the bin. She may only be very young, but she could of sworn she was going to kill him. Right now, she was making a pan of beans for him.

Ross leaned next to the stove, looking down at them "Ahh. You see? Beans."

Ross took a spoon full into his mouth, where he quickly spat them out into the sink. "Beans are evil. Bad beans."

The girl spread some butter on bread for him. "Bread and butter. Now you're talking." he smiled.

She slide it across the table to him.

Soon enough, Ross stepped outside into the back garden and frisbeed the plate away from the house, hearing it crash in the distance. Probably into a cat judging by the meow. "And stay out!" Ross brushed his hands and stepped back inside the house.

He paced up and down the kitchen where the girl was looking into the fridge for him "We've got some carrots."

Ross stopped pacing, turning round to look at her "Carrots?" he questions "are you insane?! No... wait... hang on... I know what I need."

He headed to the freezer, opening it and beginning to poke around in it. "I need... I need... I need... I. need," Ross pulled out two boxes "fish fingers, and custard."

A little while later they were both sat at the table, Ross was dipping his fish fingers into a bowl full of custard and the young girl sat opposite him digging into a large tub of ice creaming, watching as he lifted the entire bowl and drank some custard. Leaving him with a rather fetching custard mustache. Ross wiped it away.

"Funny." The girl said.

"Am I? Good. Funny's good." Ross said. He let out a small laugh and so did the girl.

Ross looked at the girl, almost examining her for a moment. He couldn't help but feel like he knows her from somewhere. Judging by the feeling he was getting.

The feeling he was getting was that he was very happy to see her. Too happy. Way too happy. Almost to the point he felt like crying happy tears.

He cleared his throat "Do you mind me asking your name?" He asked. The girl shook her head. "What is it, then?" he asked.

"Mary."

Ross furrowed his eye brows "You don't look like a Mary, that looks too old fashioned for a face like yours," he said, with a slight smile "are lying to me, 'Mary'?"

'Mary' nodded, letting out a small laugh "Sorry, my Aunt always told me to tell strangers that name if I didn't know them," she smiled a little "no, Mary's my middle name."

"Then what's your real name?" Ross asked, the girl looked uneasy "go on. Tell me. Trust me, you can trust me... I won't do anything to harm you I promise. I'm going to look at that crack in the wall, aren't I for you?" the girl nodded "go on, tell me. Full name. No lies this time. Promise?"

"Promise." The girl said.

Ross sat looking at the girl, awaiting for her to tell him "What is it?"

"Rydel Mary Lynch."

* * *

**I don't know if any of you expected the girl to be Rydel after what happened to her... but I figured seen as though she seemed to be your favourite friend of Ross's next to Ratliff, I'd bring her back into it :)**

**Don't worry, SOME of the old characters from Written In The Stars will come back into it I promise, but you'll have to see who first ;) For now it's just Ross and Rydel again. Don't know about Ratliff and Laura though... MAYBE.**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Prisoner Zero

**This is where I tell you the full cast and what coupling it's going to be for this story, but again... Spoilers. ;) There will be another old character coming into it soon :) YAY! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter** **2**  
_Prisoner Zero_

"Rydel Mary Lynch."

At that moment Ross almost choked on the food that was in his mouth, which caused Rydel to give him another funny look. He wiped his mouth and looked at Rydel in shock, finally seeing the resemblance of her in the young girl. Bright blonde hair. The cocky attitude.

But that's got to be impossible.

If Ross did visit her as a child then surely when Ross met the older version of Rydel she would have said. Unless Ross has just suddenly made this happen by accident and there is a slight possibility that the older version of Rydel is out there in the universe somewhere with her brain melting at the thought of him.

"R-Rydel," Ross said, nervously slightly "tell me... do you have a Granddad called Wilf?" he asked, Rydel nodded "a best friend called Rocky Lynch?" he asked, Rydel nodded "oh... no..."

"Why?" Young Rydel asked.

Ross shrugged "D-doesn't matter... there um.. could be a slight possible chance I know you in the future," Ross said, wincing slightly at the mess he has probably caused now. He sighed, deciding to change the subject "So... Rydel Mary Lynch," Ross repeated, Rydel never told Ross her middle name and he can kind of see why "sounds like a name in a fairytale... Are we in Scotland, Rydel?" another thing Rydel never told Ross. That she lived in Scotland as a child.

Young Rydel sighed "No. Had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"So what about your Mom and Dad, then?" Ross asked, fearing of coming face to face with Sylvia again and Rydel's Dad he only briefly met at her almost wedding with Lance. "Are they upstairs? I thought we'd have woken them by now."

Young Rydel shook her head "Don't have a Mom and Dad. Just an Aunt."

"I don't even have an Aunt," Ross said. He paused realising what Rydel had just said "You don't have a Mom and Dad?" Ross asked. Okay something was seriously up. This wasn't right at all.

Young Rydel shook her head "Like I said before, just an Aunt."

Ross did his very best to ignore the weirdness that was going on around him with Rydel at the moment "So... your Aunt. Where is she?" He asked.

"She's out."

"And she left you all alone?!"

"I'm not scared!"

"Course you're not! I know you're not! You're not scared of anything," Ross said, like he already known this and had known Rydel practically all her life. Which in this case it was starting to come out as he had known Rydel all her life, she just didn't decide to share before he had to wipe her memory "Box falls out of the sky, man falls out the box, man eats fish custard. And look at you! Just sitting there. So you know what I think?" he asked.

"What?"

Ross leaned forwards on the table "That must be one scary crack in your wall." He said, causing young Rydel to look indeed worried at the mention of the crack.

Ross walked into young Rydel's room and over to the wall to investigate it. He poked around curiously at the wall whilst young Rydel hung around in the doorway, away from the crack. "You've had some cowboys in here," Ross said, looking at the gigantic crack "not actual cowboys. Though that can happen."

"I used to hate apples," young Rydel said "then my Mom put faces on them."

Ross turned to the young Rydel as she mentioned her Mom. He was getting really confused. Though knowing him and his lifestyle, he'd have to go on several journey's before he actually realised what was going on with Rydel and whatever else that was happening right underneath his nose because that's the way it always happened.

Torchwood/Daleks/Cybermen

The Master

Planets in the sky/Ratliff coming back.

The main three examples.

Young Rydel held an apple in her hand as Ross came over to her, and she handed it to him. Ross turned the apple round where it had a smiley face carved into it "Your Mom sounded better back then than she is the future," Ross mumbled. He looked at Rydel with a smile "I'll keep it for later." he said putting the apple into his pocket before turning around to go back to the crack in the wall.

"This wall's solid," Ross said "and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing: where's the draft coming from?" Ross asked. He quickly took out the sonic from his pocket, the sonic that was falling to pieces now, and zapped it along before closing it back up "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey. Do you know what the crack is?" He asked.

"What?"

"...It's a crack."

Both of them looked at the wall before Ross pressed his face up against it. "But I'll tell you something funny. If you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put, cause the crack isn't in the wall."

Young Rydel looked at Ross confused "Then where is it?"

"Everywhere," Ross answered "in everything, it's a split in the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time that should never have touched... pressed together. Right here in the wall of your bedroom. Sometimes - can you hear-?"

"A voice. Yes."

Ross darted over to her bedside and picked up a glass of water, his arm jerked backwards flinging all the water out. He looked at the glass as if he was surprised there was suddenly no water in it before pressing it against the wall, and his ear to the other end. Suddenly a whisper of a voice become clearer.

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

"Prisoner Zero..." Ross repeated back.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped. That's what I heard," Young Rydel said, as if relieved she wasn't going mad "what does it mean?" she asked.

Ross continued to press his ear against the glass, against the wall.

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

Ross straightened up, pulling the glass away "It means, on the other side of this wall, there's a prison. And they've lost a prisoner, and do you know what that means?"

"What?"

"You need a better wall."

Ross leaned down, picking up her desk and dragging it out of the way of the wall, getting into some action. "The only way to close the breach is to open it it all the way, trust me, it's happened before, well... technically it happens in the future, but you won't know it happened because you'll have been in Spain scubadiving, so therefore you won't know what a Dalek or Cyberman is" he said, even though it had no relevance to this in a way "but anyway, when you open up a breach all the way, forces will invert, and it will snap itself shut... or..."

"What?"

Ross paused, turning round to face young Rydel "You know when grown-ups tell you everything's gonna be fine, and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" Ross asked.

Young Rydel obviously knew this, she sighed nodding "Yes.."

"Everything's gonna be fine." Ross said beat.

Ross held out his hand to her, and she gladly took it. He turned back to the wall, keeping young Rydel safely behind him, raising the sonic screwdriver and flicked it on. The crack in the wall glowed with a brilliant bright light, before prising itself open.

Inside, through the crack, it was mostly blackness except for the faint outline of jail bars somewhere in the distance.

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

Ross stared and then took a step forward.

_"Prisoner Zero has escaped."_

Suddenly a very large eyeball filled the space in the crack in the wall. Ross took a step or two backwards, as the eye rested on both Ross and Rydel. The eye abruptly fired some little glowing ball of light which curved around and hit Ross's pocket, as he fell backwards against Young Rydel's bed. The crack closed slowly.

"There, see!" Ross said "told you it would close! Good as new."

"What's that thing?" Young Rydel asked, slightly amazed yet freaked out at the same time "was that Prisoner Zero?"

Ross shook his head "No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard. Whatever it was, it sent me a message," Ross held up the psychic paper, waving it "psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message," he opened up the psychic paper and began to read it "'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us...?" Ross paused "unless..."

"Unless what?" Young Rydel asked.

"...Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here," Ross said, already looking around the room for any trace of this Prisoner Zero "but he couldn't have. We'd know."

Ross ran out of the bedroom, with young Rydel following, until he stopped abruptly on the landed. He done a double take at one of the doors around them, then continued to look around. "It's difficult, brand new life, nothing works yet, but there's something I'm missing..." Ross said.

He very slowly turned his head to face the door he'd glanced at twice earlier. "In the corner... of my eye..." He finished.

He could tell there was something not quite right with the door, but suddenly they heard the sound of the cloister bell ringing in the TARDIS, and Ross jumped into action, running for the stairs "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, noo!"

Out in the back garden again, young Rydel chased Ross back to the TARDIS outside. "I've gotta get back in there!" He said in panic "the engines are phasing! It's gonna burn!"

"But! It's just a box, how can a box have engines?!" Young Rydel asked, completely confused by all this.

Ross fussed around the TARDIS, still on it's side, running around it and eventually jumping up to sit on it "It's not a box! It's a time machine!"

Young Rydel folded her arms, looking like the older version of Rydel when she wasn't impressed by something Ross did or by anything that happened. Ross could see it by looking at her. "What? A real one?" Young Rydel asked, not being impressed "you've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer, if I can't get it stabilised! Five minute hop into the future should do it!"

Young Rydel paused for a moment in wonder, dropping her arms by her sides and smiling slightly "Can I come?" She asked.

Ross shook his head "Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give me five minutes! I'll be right back!"

Young Rydel frowned, becoming saddened "People always say that.. that's why I think I'm nothing special."

Ross froze where he was. Hearing Rydel say them words again, how she was nothing special, burned him. He turned around and jumped down and crouched beside Rydel "Am I people?" Ross asked "do I even look like people? Trust me. I'm Ross. And also, trust me on this one... You're the most important woman in the universe." he smiled at her.

Young Rydel let a smile creep up on her face, becoming reassured. Ross leapt up again, seeing Rydel was happy, before jumping onto the side of the TARDIS. He turned and took one last look down at the little girl, grinning, and jumping in down into the TARDIS.

The sound of splashing far, far below the TARDIS could be heard from where young Rydel stood and the doors to the TARDIS swung closed before staring to dematerialise - disappearing as young Rydel watched.

As soon as it was gone, she took off, running back to the house, up to her bedroom where she pulled out a suitcase from under her bed. She started to pack up her clothes and a teddy, neatly, and ran back outside.

As she ran through the landing towards the stairs, she failed to notice that the door that Ross kept on glancing too earlier was not closed anymore, but ajar, quite, quite open and young Rydel simply ran past without even seeing.

Young Rydel ran outside again, her suitcase packed, and she sat in front of the destroyed shed where the TARDIS once was, on top of the suitcase. Waiting for her Ross to return.

The TARDIS began to materialise once more. But the only difference was that it wasn't night time anymore, it was daytime and the birds were singing.

The TARDIS arrived, still steaming, and the windows a tinted amber colour. Ross stepped out coughing, looking around curiously. "Rydel!" Ross called. He started to run towards the house "Rydel! I worked out what it was! I know what I was missing! You've gotta get out of there!"

Ross pressed the sonic against the lock, but he had to click it several times before it would actually work. The assumption was that the sonic screwdriver was somewhat connected to the TARDIS, which in itself is connected to Ross.

None of them aren't really looking their best right now.

Finally it worked and he headed inside, still calling Rydel's name as he ran upstairs, straight to the suspicious door from earlier "Rydel! Rydel! Are you alright?! are you there!"

He pressed the sonic against the lock of this door, and all it done was splutter slightly. "Prisoner Zero's here..." Ross whispered, before starting to raise his voice "Prisoner Zero is here!"

Ross started to run round the hallway, failing to notice someone watching him, and called out the same thing in the hope to get young Rydel's attention "Prisoner Zero's here! Prisoner Zero's here, do you understand me?! Prisoner Zero is..."

A floor board creaked from behind him. He turned around to see who it was, only to come face to face with a cricket bat which smacked him hard in the face.

Falling to the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Woo, you can all probably guess who knocked Ross out. But the question is... Was it the younger version? Or the older version who isn't allowed to remember him? ;) **

**Please review! :)**


	3. Coma Patients

**YAY! A long chapter! :) **

**And also, can ALL of who follow and favourite this story please review? Please and thank you. **

**Oh! And the other old character comes into this chapter right at the beginning.**

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour**  
_Coma Patients_

In the local hospital Rocky, who was now a nurse at the hospital because he had finally had enough working for UNIT with Laura all over the world. There was only so much alien and strange happenings he could take if he was honest. And considering he's travelled with Ross about four times, you'd have thought he was use to it. But no. UNIT was starting to get old for him. It wasn't like he was a full time nurse anyway. He still had time to himself. Normally he spent that time to go see Rydel for a little bit.

Not that he could really talk to her what he wanted to talk to her about.

Ross.

Why?

Because if she remembers who he is her mind will burn and she'll die. Sure, the last time Rydel remembered him because of The Master she didn't die but that was only because Ross has this thing to protect her from remembering. Even though that is true, Rocky isn't taking any chances with it. Her mind could still burn.

Rocky walked down the hallway of the hospital with one of the Doctor's, into a room full of coma patients. They both stopped at a bed as the doctor picked up a chart. "So. They all called out at once," the doctor said "that's what you're saying. All of them. All the coma patients," he looked at Rocky as if he was the stupidest person in the world "you do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak."

Rocky nodded, slightly agitated that he was treating him like an idiot "Yes, Doctor Ross." Rocky said, sounding agitated. This Doctor might have the same name as the Ross, Rocky knows. It was just a shame he never acted like that Ross did. Even though Rocky hasn't seen that Ross in a year and a half now.

Though, if Rocky was meant to meet Ross again he would have by now. He always meets him when it's been under a year. Like when all those ATMOS devices were going crazy so he and Laura called Ross back, which was when he was with Rydel. And then when the planets in the sky disappeared and Rocky got the shock of his life when Ratliff was there. Though,he found it sweet they'd finally found each other and were happy.

It was weird that he cared for Ratliff's happiness.

Was that weird? Because he had only met him for that day only and has no idea where he is now. He could still be travelling with Ross or could be home or could be back in that parallel world.

Oh well, wherever he is just so long as he's happy.

Doctor Ross turned his head to Rocky "Then why are you wasting my time?" He asked.

Rocky paused "Because they all called for you..."

"Me?"

Rocky nodded, and the pair stared at one another in surprise as they were interrupted by the voice of one of the patients.

"Ross..."

Both of them turned again as the patient they were standing next to spoke. "Ross..."

More voices from different coma patients started to join in, and soon the entire room full of people, all unconscious, started to repeat "Ross" over and over again, as Rocky kicked his heels, looking a little satisfied with himself.

Ross was still unconscious on the floor of young Rydel's house, sitting on the floor still on the landing against a radiator. He woke up, slowly, blearily, to see a young policewoman with blonde hair standing on the landing with her back facing to Ross. Not showing her face. "White male," the female said, sounding very, very, very and too familiar to Ross which started to make the hearts in his chest begin to beat rapidly with nervousness "say about... eighteen, maybe older, breaking and entering. Send me some backup, I've got him restrained."

Ross moved around nervously on the floor, not wanting the blonde policewoman to turn around and face him just incase it was who he thought it was.

In one move, the blonde policewoman turned around and faced Ross with a hand on her hip "Oi! You, sit still!" she said.

Rydel.

Not the young Rydel... oh no, the older version. The one he's travelled with.

Well, actually... it depends on what year he landed in. Before he met Rydel or after he wiped her memory for her own good. This should be fun to find out without making her die.

Ross started clearing his throat "Cricket bat. I'm getting... Cricket bat..."

"You were breaking and entering. What was I supposed to do? Let you continue breaking and entering?"

Ross stared at Rydel, mixed with curiosity and slight fear of what could happen if he said the wrong thing. He abruptly tried to stand up, but fell back down again quickly, realising that he was handcuffed to the radiator. "Oh that's much better. Brand new me. Whack on the head, just what I needed..."

"Do you want to shut up now?" Rydel asked, in the same tone of voice she always had when in a situation like this. She most definitely hasn't changed one bit. "I've got backup on the way."

"Hang on, no, wait... You're a policewoman..."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?" Rydel asked, as if the guy in front of her was the biggest idiot she'd ever met. And she'd met a lot.

Ross shook his head "No, I mean yes, I do, but er... do you mind if I ask you a question?" Ross asked, making Rydel raise her eye brows "are you um... by any chance married... or getting married?"

Rydel scoffed at him in disbelief and went to go turn away. "No, no!" Ross said, raising his voice to stop her from leaving "it's a legit question! I'm not trying to flirt, trust me far from, I just need-want to know," he quickly corrected himself "you um... you seem like the type of girl that would have a man in her life she couldn't get rid of even if she tried."

Rydel turned round slowly at the blonde guy in front of him, letting the side of her mouth twitch with a smile "Sometimes I feel like there is... but then I remember he's not real and just a figment of my imagination," she said, starting to get all thoughtful "he's blonde. Looks a little like you actuall...y..." Rydel said, as if something in her mind clicked with her. She turned her head to Ross and took a more careful look at him before shaking her head "But no. Not married. I mean... I was... but it didn't last. His name as Shaun. Temple. Got married last year, only lasted about... a year. A year and a half."

Okay so now it was obvious this is the Rydel after Ross wiped her memory. Now it was time to tread really carefully on broken glass. Ross nodded, then realising something "A year and a half what?" Ross asked, curiously.

Rydel shrugged "I don't know. Christmas?" she scoffed "my friend Rocky still won't tell me what happened that Christmas," she said, not having a clue. Even though Ross knew exactly what Christmas she was talking about that Rocky wouldn't tell her about. The one with The Master. She shook her head "Why am I talking to you like this for? You were breaking and entering," Rydel turned around, clicking her radio and speaking into it "Sarge, it's me, hurry it up."

As Rydel walked down the hallway over to the stairs, she walked past the door that was open from before. But this time it was closed.

Back in the hospital, Rocky stood by as Doctor Ross checked one of the coma patients eyes. "Don't think they were even conscious..." Doctor Ross said.

Rocky scratched the back of his neck nervously "Doctor Ross, there is another, sort of, um, funny... thing..."

Doctor Ross stood up straight, turning to Rocky "Yes, I know. Doctor Carver told me about your conversation. We've been very patient with you, Rocky. You're a good enough nurse, but for goodness sake-"

"I've seen them!" Rocky protested, before taking out his phone and starting to do something with it.

Doctor Ross rolled his eyes "These patients are under twenty-four hour supervision, we know if their blood pressure changes! There is no possibility that you could've seen them wandering around the village- why are you giving me your phone?!" He asked as Rocky gave it too him.

"It's a camera, too." he said.

He reached out to take the phone from Rocky who was holding it out to him, but stopped as his pager went off. "You need to take some time off, Rocky," he said "a lot of time off. Or go back to where you use to work before," he said as Rocky began to protest, Doctor Ross overruled him "start now! Now!"

Rocky turned and walked off, staring at his phone not knowing what to do with it.

Back at the house, Ross and Rydel were still stood where they were. Ross had his eyes locked on the door that was open "Do you live here?" Ross asked.

Rydel turned her head to Ross from where she was leaning against the banister, giving him a funny look "I don't even know who you are, why should I tell you?" She asked.

Ross sighed "C'mon, it's a simple question. Do you live here or not?"

Rydel nodded "Yes, yes I do."

Ross moved his eyes to look at Rydel, not taking them away from her "How many rooms are there in this house?" He asked.

Rydel furrowed her eye brows in confusion "...I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor?" Ross asked "count them for me, now."

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life."

Rydel turned her head, pointing at each room as she counted "Five. One, two, three, four, five."

"Six." Ross corrected her.

Rydel laughed "Six?"

"Look."

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look," he said "where you never wanna look. The corner of your eye. Look behind you."

Rydel froze in the spot she was in for a few moments before turning around slowly, where suddenly, she could see the sixth door Ross had seen when Rydel was young and when he was hear before Rydel knocked him out with a cricket bat. Rydel's mouth almost dropped open in shock, and somewhat fear "That's... that is not possible," she said, trying not to believe it "how is that possible?" she asked.

"There's a perception filter all around the door," he said "sensed it the last time I was here. Should've seen it."

Rydel shook her head "But... that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never seen before or noticed."

"The filter stops you noticing. Something came here, a while ago, to hide, and it's still hiding, and you need to uncuff me now!"

"Don't have a key. I lost it." She said, starting to move closer to the sixth door.

Ross shook his head, though not surprised as it was Rydel who locked him up after all "How can you have lost it?!" Ross asked, raising his voice before noticing Rydel moving closer to the door "Stay away from the door!"

Rydel ignored him, continuing to walk towards the door.

"Do not touch that door!"

She ignored him again.

"Listen to me, do not open that-!"

She ignored him once more, turning the handle and stepping inside of the room. Ross threw his hand up in the air "Why does no one ever listen to me?! Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?!"

He started feeling around in his pockets to try find his screwdriver, but it wasn't there "My screwdriver, where is it? Silver thing, blue at the end, where did it go?!"

Rydel wandered around the room she never knew existed, curiously. "There's nothing here..." She said.

Ross spoke from outside the room "Whatever's in there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now please, just get out!"

Rydel began to examine something in front of her "Silver, blue at the end?" Rydel questioned.

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here." Rydel said, suddenly feeling her eyes locking onto it.

She recognised it from somewhere. It wasn't something she recognised when she was little like a toy, but something she'd seen when she was older. It was weird... why would something like that have an affect on her like that? Why does she recognise it.

_Ross scanned her with the screwdriver "It's weird, I mean- you're not special, you're not powerful, you're not connected, you're not clever, you're not important..."_

_"This friend of yours," Rydel said cutting Ross off "just before he left, did he punch you in the face?"_

_"No, but I think he was quite tempted too."_

_Ross continued bleeping Rydel with the screwdriver, so she whacked the sonic aside "Stop bleeping me!"_

Rydel put her hand up to her head, where she felt it starting to hurt. Not like a normal headache... like it was burning slightly. She scrunched her eyes closed to try make the pain go away.

Ross spoke again from outside the room "Must have rolled under the door."

Rydel re-opened her eyes slowly, blinking a couple times and dropping her hand away "Yeah... Must have." She said, sounding in pain a little bit. She looked at the screwdriver, noticing it was on a table "And then it must have... jumped up on the table."

Ross's eyes widened, immediately sensing something wrong. "Get out of there. Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!"

Rydel reached down to pick up the screwdriver, which is covered in some sort of sticky vicious liquid. Ross on the other hand was straining against the handcuffs, trying to see round the door. Rydel suddenly became aware of something not being quite right. There was a large, slimy, reptilian-esque creature hanging from the ceiling right behind her, but as yet... she couldn't see it.

"What is it? What are you doing?" Ross asked.

Rydel moved her head, looking around but the creature was staying firmly behind her so she couldn't see it "There's nothing here, but..."

"Corner of your eye..."

"What is it?"

"Don't try to see it, if it knows you've seen it, it will kill you! Don't look at it!" Ross warned, but Rydel still looked around trying to see it "Do not... look."

But it was too late, as Rydel spun round she came face to face with the creature. It opened up it's mouth, wide, baring it's long pointy teeth, and she screamed. "GET OUT!" Ross shouted, hearing Rydel's scream.

Rydel grabbed the sonic screwdriver from behind her and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her and ran over to where Ross was. "Give me that!" Ross said, holding out his hand for the screwdriver. Rydel tossed him the screwdriver, Ross caught it and quickly aimed it at the door and locked it. He turned it on him himself, now, aiming at the cuffs.

But the screwdriver wouldn't work. Just like it wouldn't earlier. Though given it's barely staying together and covered in slime near enough, he's not surprised it's barely working "Oh, what's the bad alien done to you?" He asked, as if talking to a child who had just gotten hurt or scared.

"Will that door hold it?" Rydel asked.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, course," Ross said, a little sad he has to explain this all over again to Rydel "it's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood."

Rydel gave him a scathing look, and the door suddenly flashed yellow from within. "What's that? What's it doing?" She asked.

Ross looked up from rubbing the screwdriver "I don't know. Getting dressed? Run. Just go, your backup's coming, I'll be fine." he said, dropping his head back down to his screwdriver.

"There is no backup."

Ross snapped his head back up at Rydel "...I heard you on the radio, you called for backup."

Rydel sighed, more in frustrating at he was more focused on why she was saying no police backup was coming when there was something on the other side of the door was about to burst out and kill them "I was pretending, it's a pretend radio."

"But you're a policewoman."

"I'm a kissogram!"

Rydel pulled off her police hat, and all her tightly done hair fell out loosely into how it always use to be. There was no time for Ross to stare at Rydel as this happened, because the door crashed down at the other end of the hallway. A man with his very large black dog stepped out, staring at the two of them.

Rydel stared on in confusion again "...But it's just..."

"No it isn't. Look at their faces..." Ross said.

The dog started to growl, and then bark. But as Rydel looked, the dogs face wasn't moving. The man's was. The man was barking. Rydel paused for a long while "...What? I'm sorry, but - What?!"

"It's all one creature," Ross said, looking at the barking man and its dog "one creature disguised as two. Clever, old, multiform. A bit of a rushed job, though, got the voices a bit muddled did you?" Ross asked, and the creature stared at him "mind you, where did you get the pattern from? You'd need a psychic link, life feed, how'd you fix that?" Ross asked, the man growled again.

Rocky walked through the room with the coma patients in with his coat, ready to leave. He took one last glance over to a man who was in a coma, one of the ones he kept seeing around town and not here, and taking a look at the pictures on the desk beside him. Of his big black dog. Rocky shook his head. He doesn't get why people would keep a picture of their black dog in hospital with them, but that's their decision so he has nothing to say about that. He took one last look at the man before leaving.

Back at the house, the man and dog took a step towards them, before opening his mouth and revealing large pointy teeth, the same as the creatures.

"Stay away!" Ross raised his voice before pausing "apparently we're safe, wanna know why?" He asked, he patted Rydel's shoe "she sent for backup."

"I didn't send for backup!" Rydel said, now wishing she did have somebody to call for backup.

Ross paused "I know, that was a clever line to save our lives. Okay, yeah, no backup!"

The man closed his mouth and stopped growling. "And that's why we're safe..." Ross said "alone we're not a threat to you. If we HAD backup then you'd have to kill us."

Suddenly a voice spoke from outside.

_"Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."_

Rydel turned her head around confused "What's that?"

Ross completely gave up. First they weren't safe. Then they were. And now they weren't. Wonderful. "Well, that would be back up..." he said "okay... one more time..." he mumbled under his breath, hoping to get it right the second time "we do have backup, and that's definitely why we're safe."

_"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."_

"Well... safe apart from, you know, incineration..."

_"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."_

The Atraxi voice continued to repeat that sentence over and over. The man and his dog wandered into another room to look out of the window. Ross slammed the screwdriver on the floor, trying to get it to work "Work, work, work, work. Come on!" Ross yelled. Finally the screwdriver worked and the handcuffs snapped open.

Ross jumped up from the floor "Run!" he took Rydel by the hand and pushed her ahead of him, and she teared down the stairs "Run!"

The Atraxi voice continued and Ross and Rydel ran out of the house, slamming the door behind them, Ross soniced it locked. They turned around and ran away from the house, Ross failing to realise they were running towards the TARDIS. The TARDIS Rydel would probably take one look at, remember, her mind would burn and BOOM. She'd be dead.

"A kissogram?!" Ross asked.

"Yes, a kissogram!" Rydel said, wishing this guy would just get over it "what's going on?!"

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?!"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on, tell me! Tell me!"

Ross sighed "An alien convict is hiding in your spare room, disguised as a man and a dog and some other aliens are about to incinerate your house. Any questions?" Ross asked.

"Yes!"

"Me too!" Ross said.

Finally the pair of them came to the TARDIS, Rydel kept looking towards the house as they came to it in case the man came out. Ross tried to unlock the TARDIS, but had no luck with it "No, no, no, no, no! Don't do that, not now!"

Rydel turned around to see what Ross was talking about "Don't do wh-" Rydel stopped when she looked at the blue box in front of her, suddenly becoming mesmerised by it like she did with the sonic screwdriver up in the room.

Again remembering it from somewhere before.

_Rydel then stood outside of the TARDIS, she turned around and her mouth dropped open. She'd finally noticed how small the TARDIS was on the outside in comparison to it's interior._

_Ross had one hand on the rooter on the console "What have you eaten? What's wrong?" He called after Rydel "Rydel? You've really gotta think. Is there anything that might have caused this?"_

_Rydel wasn't listening to a single word Ross was saying, she was to busy pacing around the outside of the TARDIS, feeling the walls in thorough astonishment. Ross continued on talking, thinking Rydel was still inside the TARDIS "Anything you have have done? Any sort of alien contacts? I can't let you go wandering off in case you're dangerous. I mean, have you... have you seen lights in the sky? Or... did you touch something? Something-something different? Something strange? Something made out of a sort of metal or.. who are you getting married too?"_

_All the while, Rydel had completed her circuit of the TARDIS and popped her head back inside, as if to check she wasn't just imagining how big it was. Having confirmed this, she stumbled backwards, hands over her mouth._

_"Are you sure he's human?" Ross asked, still going on "he's not a bit overweight with a zip around his forehead, is he?"_

_During Ross talking, the strangeness of the TARDIS became to much for Rydel so she turned around and ran. Ross turned his head, seeing Rydel running off, so he ran after her as quick as he could "Rydel!"_

_"You see, some people just can't take it... and some people can," Rydel smiled. She then looked at Ross "so, then - TARDIS! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him away._

_They walked into the alleyway where the TARDIS was and also where Rydel had left her car, her mouth almost fell open in shock "That's my car! That is like destiny!"_

Again Rydel's head started to have that burning sensation, and this time it hurt even more than before. She scrunched her eyes closed again in more pain and held onto her head, letting out a small gasp.

"It's still rebuilding... not letting us in." Ross turned around where he noticed Rydel almost hunched over in pain holding her hand, looking in pain. His eyes widened "Rydel!" he grabbed hold of her by the shoulders and made her look at him, she had her eyes half open "are you okay?" he asked, worried.

She nodded, seeming less full of energy "Yeah... just a little bit of a weird headache... it started when... I um... when I saw your sonic screwdriver, but then it stopped... and now that I've seen the TARDIS it's started again, but hurts even more..." she said, sounding breathless.

Ross nodded "Right ok-wait..." Ross said, becoming suspicious "I didn't tell you what the blue box was called... how did you know?" he asked.

Rydel shrugged "Please don't make me talk about it... it hurts my head... it feels like it's on fire..."

Ross nodded, becoming slightly concerned but relieved at the same time she was remembering. But she wasn't just remembering slowly... she was dying slowly.

And it's all Ross's fault.

_"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."_

Rydel snapped back to reality "Come on!" She grabbed Ross by the arm and pulled him away from the house and TARDIS to run somewhere else safe, seen as though Ross looked like he was being unable to part with the TARDIS.

* * *

**I don't know if you were expecting Rocky to be the old character to come back into it. I don't know if you were expecting it to be Riker, Ryan, Maia or Laura. Somebody like that anyway. **

**So yeah.**

**Thanks for reading :) **

**Please review! :D **


	4. Twenty Minutes

**Sorry for the slow update. But there;s like 3 people following the story and 4 favourited it. And only two are reviewing... I mean, it's not hard to review is it?**

**That would be:**

**rosslington2cute**

**YaoiFan808**

**Please review? It only takes about 5 or 10 seconds out of your life to do it and that's not exactly much is it -_-**

* * *

**The Eleventh** **Hour**  
_Twenty Minutes_

Ross and Rydel kept on running until they came to the little village square, where there weren't many people around. There were old fashioned houses and an ice-cream van sat in the middle of the square. Ross stopped running and turned to Rydel "Are you sure your okay?" He asked, referring to her head that apparently felt like it was burning her.

Rydel nodded "I'm... fine." she said, not sounding convinced.

Ross looked at her concerned, he put his hands on both the sides of her arms "Rydel... how did you know that was a TARDIS?" Ross asked, where she began to look frightened "do... do you remember me?" he asked.

Rydel shook her head "I-I have no idea who you are. But... you are... familiar. It's like, I try to think about where I know you from and the more I do that the more my head hurts. And.. I keep getting flashes through my head of these weird things."

"What things?"

"When you asked me to get your sonic screwdriver... I saw us both sat up on a roof, me in my wedding dress, and you were bleeping me with it. So I smacked it out of your hand," Rydel told him, causing Ross to smirk as he remembered when she did that. "Then, with the TARDIS... I had a flash of me walking out of it, realising it was smaller on the outside because it was bigger on the in so I ran off. And then I had a flash of us down at alleyway, my car was there and your TARDIS was there and I said something about it being like destiny," she shrugged, then shutting her eyes tightly as the pain in her head came back "don't make me talk about it, it hurts." she said, putting her hand on her head.

"Don't think about it. Think about what's going on at the moment!"

Rydel shook her head "I can't it hurts too much!" she said, fearfully.

"Trust me." Ross said calmly.

Rydel furrowed her eye brows at him.

_Breathing heavily with fear, Rydel opened the doors and positioned herself ready to jump. Ross held out his arms to catch her. "I can't do it!" Rydel said fearfully._

_"Trust me." Ross said calmly._

"You've said that to me before..."

"I have?" Ross asked. He's pretty certain he's said it, but right now he doesn't need her dying on him whilst they're trying to figure what's going on.

_"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence, or the human residence will be incinerated."_

Ross and Rydel froze, staring at each other, before slowly turning their heads towards the ice-cream van where the voice was blaring out of the speakers from the ice-cream van. Rydel shook her head "No, no, no, come on. What?" She asked, slightly confused "we're being staked out... by an ice cream van..."

The two of them took off from where they were stood and ran over to the ice cream van. "What's that?" Ross asked the ice cream man "why are you playing that?" he asked.

"It's supposed to be Clair De Lune."

Ross picked up the radio and held it to his ear, hearing the same message over and over again. He poked around the radio before wandering off to the side of the ice cream van. Everything with speakers was playing the same thing. IPods, mobiles, phone, you name it. Rydel stepped closer towards Ross "Ross, what's happening?" She asked.

Ross ignored the fact that Rydel had just remembered his name. Although, she might have got it from when she was little and remembered it from when he told her then. But when Ross wiped her mind he could have easily erased her meeting him as a child too. This was getting dangerous now.

The pair both looked around for a few more seconds, and suddenly running off. Apparently in different direction. Rydel went one way whilst Ross ran in the other direction, leaping over someone's garden fence.

Suddenly Ross hurried through an unlocked door to a lovely old ladies house, skidding on the carpet, and headed into the living room, where the old lady was trying to press her remote. On the TV screen there was the giant eye ball, whizzing around, and speaking the same words as everything else from outside.

"Hello!" Ross said, seeing the old lady was probably wondering why there was a strange blonde haired guy in her house "sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area," he said, coming up with the best lie he could as Rydel burst through the door suddenly too "also, crimes. Let's have a look..." he walked over to check the remote.

"I was just about to phone," The old lady, Mrs Angelo, said "it's on every channel!" she turned her head where she noticed Rydel "Oh, hello! Rydel dear!... Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well! Sometimes..." Rydel said, clearly embarrassed now.

"I thought you were a nurse?"

Ross looked up from what he was doing, over to Rydel curiously. "I can... be a nurse..." she said.

"Or, actually a nun?"

"I dabble!" Rydel said, laughing it off.

Mrs Angelo decided to ignore it, deciding to turn her attention to the blonde guy she'd brought in with her "Rydel, who's your friend?" she asked "I know you, don't I? I mean, I've seen you somewhere before!"

"You might have done," he turned his attention back to Rydel "and what sort of a job is a kissogram?!"

"I go to parties, and... I kiss people," she cleared her throat "with outfits. It's a laugh!"

Ross shook his head, not knowing to be confused or feeling some other kind of emotion towards this "You were a little girl five minutes ago!" Ross said, trying to protest. Even though before she was a little girl, she was the Rydel she is now standing in front of him.

Rydel rolled her eyes "You're worse than my Aunt."

"I'm Ross, I'm worse than everybody's Aunt!" he turned back round to Mrs Angelo "and, that is not how I'm introducing myself."

Mrs Angelo nodded, a little bemused, and Ross turned around and started sonicking the radio, turning it into different channels. The voice of the Atraxi continued to come out, in different languages. "Okay. So it's everywhere. In every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world..." he said. He ran over to the window, opened it up and leaned out, looking up at the sky.

Rydel watched as he done it "What's up there? What are you looking at?" She asked.

Ross pulled himself back in, beginning to wander around the room ""Okay. Planet this size, two poles? Your basic molten core? Uh, they're gonna need a forty per cent fission blast."

A boy with blonde spiky hair, Jeff, came in through the front door behind Ross. Ross walked up to Jeff, backing him against the wall, as Ross leaned right up close to him "But they'll have to power up first," Ross went on to say "so, assuming a medium sized star ship... that's twenty minutes. What do you think? Twenty minutes?" He bounced up and down, raising and lowering himself on his tiptoes to equal Jeff's height given he was taller than Ross, then back down to his own height and back up again "yeah... twenty minutes. We've got twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes till what?" Rydel asked.

Jeff gave Ross a wondering look "Are you Ross?" He asked.

"He is, isn't he?" Mrs Angelo asked, after not being sure she was pretty certain now "he's Ross! He's Raggedy Ross! All those stories you've wrote since before not the Christmas just gone, but the one before it! The ones with that blue box and the weird creatures and planets! They were about him! Raggedy Ross! It's him!"

Rydel cleared her throat "...Shut up..."

"...Stories?" Ross asked. He turned to Rydel and gave her a suspicious look "You wrote stories about me?" Ross asked "about travelling in a blue box and going to different planets?" he asked, Rydel nodded. Ross grinned "Even when I wiped your memory clean of me Rydel 2 years ago... You never forgot me at all. I was still there... But like she's just said... I was just a story to you. The story you felt the need to write about. You couldn't forget me even if you tried... Rydel Lynch."

Rydel shook her head "I don't know who you are. That's the most frustrating thing."

"Gran?" Jeff asked "it definitely is him? It's really him!"

"Jeff, shut up!" Rydel snapped, looking back at Ross "twenty minutes till what?" she asked.

"The human residence," Ross said "they're not talking about your house, they're talking about the planet. Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship. Aaand, it's going to incinerate the planet," he said, taking a long pause "twenty minutes till the end of the world," he told her, taking yet another paused "again." he finished, sounding fed up.

You'd have thought he'd have gotten use to saving the world at it's end, but now he's just fed up of it.

Rydel and Ross glanced at each other before looking up to the sky.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	5. Remembering

**Yay! (almost) Everyone reviewed! :) Woo! Happy happy happy.**

**I know a lot of you are questioning "When's Ratliff coming back" like I said, ONE MORE old character IS coming back into the story but not yet. And as for it being Ratliff... Remember he is still in a parallel world that you can't get to with the human version of Ross, isn't he? So he might be a no for the time being. Okay? Just don't get your hopes up! **

* * *

**The Eleventh** **Hour**  
_Remembering_

After staring at the sky through the window for a couple seconds, Ross now found himself outside walking past the village green with Rydel following him close behind. "What is this place?" Ross asked "where am I?" he was wondering because the last time he saw Rydel she was in Chiswick and suddenly she's somewhere else.

"Leadworth." Rydel answered.

"Where's the rest of it?" Ross asked.

"This is it."

"Is there an airport?" Ross asked.

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

Rydel did her best to keep up with Ross as he walked away quickly "Half an hour by car."

Ross sighed in frustration "We don't have half an hour. Do we have a car?"

"No."

Ross threw his arms up in the air, again in frustration "Oh, that's good! Fantastic, that is, twenty minutes to save the world, and I've got a Post Office. And it's shut," something caught Ross's eye "what's that?" He asked, pointing ahead and running towards it with Rydel following.

"It's a duck pond..."

Ross turned to face her "Why aren't there any ducks?" He asked.

Rydel shrugged "I don't know, there's never any ducks!"

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" Ross asked, raising his eyebrows.

"It just is!" Rydel snapped in frustration "is it important, a duck pond?"

"I don't know. How would I know?" suddenly Ross clutched onto his chest, still jerking around slightly as he fell backwards onto the floor "this is too soon.. I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

Rydel stared at him, but was soon took from that stare when a shadow fell over them all. The pair of them looked up to the sky "What's happening? Why is it going dark?" Rydel asked. The dark shadow slowly passed, leaving the sun left looking strange. "What's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing," Ross answered, still on the floor holding his chest "you're looking at it through a forcefield, they've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to boil the planet."

Rydel stared at Ross as he got from the floor, looking around the park at everyone who had pulled out a mobile phone and were filming the strange-looking Sun. "Oh, and here they come. The human race," Ross said, sarcastically "See, the end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone."

Rydel shook her head subtly "This isn't real, is it, this is some kind of big whined-up..."

Ross had his arms folded, her turned his head to her "Why would I whined you up?" Ross asked, Rydel fell silent. "No. Hang on, shut up! Wait. I missed it," Ross said, slapping himself in the forehead, painfully "I saw it, and I missed it," he slapped himself again, his head began to look quite red from the slaps "What did I see, I saw, what did I see, I saw, I saw, I saw..."

Ross turned his head, facing the full park where everyone was. All stood still, holding their mobiles up at the sun, making their videos... until his eyes landed on the back of someone else.

Rocky stood there with his mobile out recording, but he had his back facing the Sun. He wasn't recording the sun. Instead, he was recording the man and his dog, standing together at the side of the park. He messed around with his mobile phone, looking somewhat shifty.

Ross didn't know that was Rocky, due to the fact he could only see his back. Ross glanced at the clock and turned to Rydel "Twenty minutes! I can do it!" Ross smiled "twenty minutes, the planet burns, run to your loved ones and say goodbye... or stay and help me." He offered her. Even though he knew it was dangerous for her to help him out on something like this, again, incase she does one small thing that makes her remember everything.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" Ross questioned.

"NO!" Rydel grabbed Ross by his shirt, tightly, and dragged him towards a just-parked car right behind them.

"Rydel - no, no! What are you doing?!" He asked.

Rydel kept hold of Ross by the shirt and when she got over to the car, she ripped the tie off the old man, Mr Henderson, and quickly tied it round Ross's neck before opening up the car door and slamming it shut on the tie, trapping him there and taking the car keys from Mr Henderson, who owned the car, and locked the car.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Ross asked.

"Who are you?" Rydel asked, looking desperate to know.

"You know who I am."

Rydel shook her head "No really. Who are you?" Rydel asked "why does it always hurt when I try to think of who you are?"

Ross sighed "Look at the sky. End of the world. Twenty minutes."

"Well, better talk quickly then."

"Rydel..." Mr Henderson said "I am going to need my car and tie back.."

"Yes, in a bit," Rydel said "now go and have coffee."

"Right... yes..." Mr Henderson said, turning around and leaving.

Ross fiddled around in his pocket, and pulled out a golden necklace and held it up for her to look at. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He was playing a very dangerous game gambling with Rydel's life like this. Rydel glanced at the necklace and instantly was brought into a trance by it. She took hold of it gently in her hand and stared at it.

_"Ross, tell me what you need." Rydel said, speaking sternly._

_"I need a second capsule to boost the override, but I've only got the one. I can't save them!" He panicked, fiddling with the switches._

_Rydel looked at Ross as if he was completely stupid and knew that was what he needed in the first place. She put her hand into her coat pocket where she pulled out a second golden capsule she had got yesterday, holding it up for Ross to see. Ross turned his head as he saw something shining out the corner of his eye, he looked at Rydel in shock as she held it up before they both burst out into laughter._

Rydel stared at the necklace/capsule and took a small glance at Ross. "I always kept it after I didn't need it..." Ross said, even though he knew that probably didn't work. Right now the only way to get help from Rydel was by getting her to remember him, and that was going to be difficult because he had to make sure she didn't die in the process.

Rydel shook her head "That... That doesn't prove anything to me..." Rydel said, looking like she wanted to cry.

Ross took hold of Rydel's arm, the one that had the capsule in looking at her with sympathy "Oh... Rydel Lynch... I am so sorry..." He said sadly "but I have to do this and I'm not sure how this is going to turn out for you..."

Ross moved both his hands as best as he could, given he was trapped in the car door by a tie, and placed both of them on the side of her face, placing his fingers on the side of her temples and closing her eyes.

Rydel became confused, and a little creeped out, at why Ross was doing that to her... But she soon got the answer she was looking for.

_"What?" Ross said aghast._

_Rydel spun around at the sound of someone's voice after realising she was elsewhere but the church. She turned around where she came face to face with a blonde boy, she let out a yelp._

_"What?!" Ross said, raising his voice becoming even more confused._

_"Who are you?" Rydel asked, disdainfully._

_Ross looked around, completely dumbfounded, his lip quivered "B-but-"_

_"Where am I?"_

_"What?!"_

_"What the hell is this place?!" Rydel yelled._

_"WHAT?!"_

_Rydel sighed, rolling her eyes where she looked over to the window opposite her where she saw... Ross. Ross also looked through the window where he saw Rydel through the window on the door, both of them became stunned._

_Rydel looked around, becoming filled with so much enthusiasm "Oh my god, it's... it's so Roman," Rydel turned around and faced Ross, with a huge bright happy smile on her face "oh, this is fantastic!" She jumped into Ross's arms and hugged him. After a short while she pulled away and them both began to walk along the streets "I'm here... in Rome. Rydel Lynch in Rome. This is just weird. I mean, everyone here's dead."_

_"Don't go telling them that." Ross said._

_"Aw, no, Rydel," Ross said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close "your different. I promise. I'm not just saying that, you literally are," he said with a small laugh "your funny and make me laugh, it'd be a shame for you to leave me."_

_Rydel smiled a little "Thanks."_

_"Molto bene." Ross said with a weak smile._

_"Molto bene!" Rydel teased him._

_"I used to be you," Ratliff went on "you've travelled with him, Rydel. You've travelled with Ross in a different world."_

_Rydel shook her head "I've never met him, and he's dead."_

_Rydel looked up at Ross as though she hadn't seen him in years - which in a way she guess she hasn't seem him for years. Only dead on a stretcher. She then went over to him and threw her arms around him, gasping with relief "Oh, God!" She said, hugging him tightly._

_The sides of Rydel's mouth twitched as she tried her best not to smile, she just looked back at Ross with a straight face._

_"Why don't you ask him yourself?"_

_Absolute chaos happened in the TARDIS, sparks flew everywhere and glass smashed which was making it impossible for Rydel to protect herself under the console._

_Then, the smoke started to choke her._

_She was going to die whether she liked it or not._

Rydel gasped and pulled away from Ross before he could go any further, she stared at Ross. Ross stood, as straight as he could, waiting for her response. Was she gonna die? Was she gonna be okay? He really didn't know right now.

Rydel took one small step towards Ross looking at him in the face with a soft facial expression, Ross looked at her hopefully. That's when Rydel's soft facial expression fell into an angry one and she slapped Ross hard across the face.

"And she's back..." Ross said, rubbing his face where Rydel slapped him. He finished rubbing his face and looked at a very pissed/hurt Rydel "I don't understand... you should be on the floor dead."

Rydel raised her eyebrows "Don't jinx it spaceman!"

Spaceman. The nick name she always called him. Oh yeah, that was definitely the Rydel Lynch he travelled with the in the TARDIS. "Are you going to help me now?" He asked.

"You abandoned me."

"I had to! If I didn't you'd have died! I didn't want that to happen to you! Trust me, Rocky wanted me to help you remember without killing you more than ever but I was too scared too. You almost did. Luckily I protected you from remembering me," He said, taking a small pause with a sigh "maybe that's what's not making you die..."

Rydel furrowed her eye brows "You wiped my memory?" Rydel asked, confused.

Ross nodded "How can you not remember? I made you remember everything that has to do with me and you that we did together... why do you not remember that Rydel?" Ross asked.

Rydel shrugged "I don't know. That's all Time Lord, spaceman stuff. How am I supposed to know?"

Ross wanted to believe Rydel but there was something more too it, he could feel it.

"Rydel, help me. C'mon," he started to beg, smiling slightly "come save the world one more time with me."

Rydel paused, not making any movement or saying anything to him. She kept tight hold of the necklace capsule in her hand before she raised the car keys up in the air, unlocking the car door as she let her small, very familiar, grin spread across her lips "What do we have to do?"

Ross grinned slightly too "Stop that nurse."

Rydel grinned a slightly evil smile. Ross, who was now freed, took off, jumping over the low chain link fence and running straight past Rocky, not realising it was him. He took Rocky's phone off him swiftly as he went past him. He peered at the phone. Rocky went to go reach out and grab the person who took his phone, but saw the familiar blonde hair.

No way.

Ross peered at Rocky's phone curiously before turning round to confront him. Rydel caught up, having ran slower, after barely bouncing over the low fence and stopping to tug down her short, short skirt.

"The Sun's going out," Ross said, now looking at Rocky face to face for the first time since they last said goodbye "and you're photographing a man and a dog, why? - And I cannot believe we have met again for the FIFTH time, Rocky." Ross said, finally noticing it was Rocky.

Rocky stared in disbelief at Ross. He went to go say something when he heard a familiar female voice behind him.

"Ross!"

He turned round where he saw Rydel coming towards them both. Rocky turned back round to Ross "How does she know who you are?" Rocky asked, he let a small smile creep up on his face "did you let her remember?"

Ross went to go say 'no', but gave in "I had too... She was already remembering, and if I'd have let her do it herself she'd have burnt her mind and died."

Rocky laughed in relief "About time!" he turned round to Rydel and gave her a hug "oh, it's so good to have you remember who he is!" he pulled away, looking at Rydel with a straight face "do you know how much of a pain in the ass it was not being able to talk to you about him?"

Ross tapped Rocky on the shoulder, making him turn round "Yeah, back to the main subject," Ross said, "man and a dog. Why?"

Rocky sighed "But I don't get it," Rocky said, completely ignoring what Ross wanted to talk about "you told me that if she ever remembered she'd die anyway."

"Answer his question Rocky..." Rydel said.

"No," Rocky said, turning his head to her "you should be dead. Not alive. What the hells going o-"

Ross impatiently grabbed Rocky by the front of his shirt, interrupting him from speaking "Man and a dog! Why! Tell me! Now!" Ross yelled.

"Sorry!" Rocky flinched "Because - he can't be there - because, he's-"

"In a hospital, in a coma." Ross and Rocky both said, simultaneously.

"Knew it. Multiform, you see?" Ross let go of Rocky, brushing him down "disguises itself as anything, but it needs a lifefeed, a psychic link, with a living, but," Ross poked Rocky in the face "dormant mind."

They were then interrupted by barking from behind them, not being sure if it was the dog or the man this time. The three all turned around and found both of them barking. Ross moved forwards to confront the multiform "Prisoner Zero." Ross said.

Rocky sighed "I knew it wouldn't be long until something like this happened," he said, watching Ross "I always have to come back into his life when the world's ending don't I?"

Rydel smirked "Seems so."

An Atraxi ship with a giant eyeball suddenly flew in, hovering above a church and started to scan it. "See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology," Ross took the sonic screwdriver, well what was left of it, out of his pocket and held it so the multiform could see "and nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver!"

Looking gleeful, he held down the button and raised the screwdriver into the air. Street lamps suddenly started exploding, car alarms started going off, and a mobility scooter had found a mind of it's own. A previously parked fire engine also decided it didn't need people to drive, and trundled off down the road with the firemen chasing after it. All the while the Atraxi ship was scanning, in the wrong direction.

"I think someone's gonna notice, don't you?" Ross asked.

The man and his dog barked and growled at Ross who aimed the sonic towards a telephone box, which exploded quite loudly. But suddenly the sonic screwdriver itself exploded, and Ross dropped it onto the ground in front of him. He attempted to pick at the charred mess "No, no, no! Don't DO that!" He raised his voice towards the sonic that was now in pieces.

The Atraxi ship that was hovering above the church started to pack up and leave, Ross stood from the ground and faced it. "It's going! No, come back! He's here! Come back! He's here, Prisoner Zero is here!"

Prisoner Zero, as the man, gave a smug smirk and then the entire creature, man and dog, glowed orange and basically melted down the drain. "Ross!" Rydel called "the drain, it just... sort of, melted like an ice cream and went down the drain..."

"Well, of course it did."

"What do we do now?!" Rydel asked. She gave Ross a small shove "C'mon spaceman, there must be something in that blonde, skinny head of yours."

Ross slightly glared at Rydel "It's hiding in human form. We need to drive it into the open. No TARDIS, no screwdriver, seventeen minutes, come on... Think. Think!"

The three of them stared down at the drain Prisoner Zero had melted down. "So that thing. That hid in mine and my Aunts house for twelve years?" She asked.

"What about your parents and Granddad Wilf?" Ross asked.

Rydel looked confused at Ross "I don't have parents... I most certainly don't have a Granddad called Wilf anymore," she elbowed Rocky in the side "don't I?"

Rocky shook his head "No. No parents, no Granddad Wilf."

Ross spun round like he was confused, and he was "Seriously, I didn't just happen to slip through a crack into a parallel world did I?" He asked himself quietly. He spun round, turning back to face Rydel and Rocky "But to answer your question, Rydel... Multiform's can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit stop."

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?" Rydel asked, suspiciously "cause to be honest... you always show up the minute something's not right..."

"Coincidence I suppose?" Ross asked "but, no. They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late cause I am."

Rocky glanced between Ross and Rydel, becoming confused "What are you going on about?" He asked. He knew he was talking about aliens invading Earth, because lets face it he's use to it now, but he hadn't the faintest on what he was going on about now.

"Nurse boy, give me your phone." Ross said, holding out his hand.

"How can Rydel remember though? You said she could never remember!"

"Phone! Now! Give me!" Ross ordered, Rocky rolled his eyes and handed him the phone. Ross took the phone and scrolled through the photos and videos "These photo's, they're all the coma patients," Ross said, Rocky nodded "no. They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though, there's a dog in a coma?" Rydel asked.

"Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop!" Ross looked up from the phone, to Rydel "your friend, what was his name, not him, I know him," he said, pointing to Rocky "the good looking one."

Rocky scoffed "Thanks."

"Jeff." Rydel answered.

"Ohhh, thanks!"

"He had a laptop in his bag," Ross said, referring to Jeff "a laptop. Big Bag, biiig laptop! I need Jeff's laptop! You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward, clear the floor, phone me when you're done!" Ross put Rocky's phone in his pocket and started to run off, back to the house.

Rydel pulled Rocky "Your car, come on."

"Uh... But how can you remember him and not be dead?!" Rocky asked, confused and slightly worried as they made their way towards his car "how can you be alive and remember?! Rydel!"

Rocky sighed, giving up questioning her before running to catch up with her where they both jumped into his car and sped off together.

* * *

**I can probably guess your all happy Rydel's remembered without dying and your all probably like "what how? shouldn't she be dead?" well... If you guys wanna know I'll DM you :) Even though it's quite obvious why she's not dead if you look at the flashbacks again.**

**Thanks for reading!**

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	6. The Crack

**I see most of you are all happy about Rydel remembering :) Good, good.**

**Oh yeah...**

**and BIG FUCKING ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR THE PERSON WHO GUESSED CORRECTLY WHY RYDEL ISN'T DEAD! Oh my fucking god. I literally thought NOBODY was going to get that... GUess I was wrong cx **

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour  
**_The Crack_

As Rydel and Rocky drove off to the hospital, Ross ran up to the front path of the house Jeff was in, inside the house, through it and upstairs into Jeff's room. He burst into his room where he saw Jeff sat on his bed with his laptop "Hello! Laptop! Gimme!" Ross said, crossing the room where he tried to pry the laptop from Jeff who was trying to cover the screen, and keep it away from Ross.

"No, no, no, no!" "No - it's - fine - give - it - here -" "Hang on!" Jeff and Ross both said simultaneously.

Ross managed to snatch the laptop from Jeff, and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at the screen. Jeff looked over Ross's shoulder warily, as Ross's eyes widened "Oh my... Get a girlfriend, Jeff..."

Mrs Angelo walked through the bedroom door, where she saw Jeff and Ross on the laptop "What are you doing?" She asked.

"The Sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's gonna be a big old video conference call," Ross said, not taking his eyes from the computer as he worked on it "all the experts in the world, panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore."

"Oh! I like Patrick Moore!" Mrs Angelo said.

"I'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil."

Jeff watched in disbelief as Ross done this "You can't just hack in on a call like that!"

"Can't I?" Ross asked. Throughout this whole exchange, Ross had been hurriedly typing' abruptly, he stopped typing and held his psychic paper up to the web cam on top of the computer. On the laptop screen there were six different boxes, each with a different person representing a different place.

"Who are you?" A voice spoke through from the other side of the computer.

"This is a secure call, what are you doing?" Another asked.

"Hello. Yeah, I know, you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." Ross said, starting to type rapidly, obviously showing them at the same time just what he was doing "Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never been seen before, poor Fermat got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie, why electrons have mass, and a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke," he stopped typing "look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Pay attention."

Rocky raced the streets near the hospital about just as fast as it could really go, where it pulled up at the front, where a crowd of mostly doctors, patients and nurses had gathered. Rocky slammed the breaks on outside before he and Rydel jumped out of the car and raced inside the building.

Back at Jeff's house, Ross was now typing on Rocky's phone again. "Sir! What are you doing?" A voice from the computer asked.

"I am writing a computer virus, very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind. You'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, FaceBook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish. Whatever you've got any questions?" He asked.

"Who was your lady friend?" Patrick, who was on the other side of the computer as well, asked.

"Patrick, behave." Ross warned.

"What does this virus do?" Another voice asked.

"Oh, it's a reset command, that's all, it resets counters, it gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain."

A long pause followed after Ross stopped talking, Ross waited where Jeff was staring curiously over his shoulder. Ross waited a couple more seconds with a bemused facial expression before slowly turning to Jeff, whispering "Jeff. You're my best man."

"You what?"

Ross closed the laptop screen and turned to Jeff "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're gonna be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is gonna be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

Jeff looked a bit dumbstruck, thinking carefully before he answered "...Why me?" He asked.

"It's your bedroom. Now go, go, go!" Ross got up from where he was quickly and left.

Jeff took the laptop back, and put his game face on "Okay guys. Lets do this."

Jeff's bedroom door opened suddenly, where Ross stood again "Oh. And. Delete your internet history." Ross said, waggling a finger at Jeff, all the while seeming to think better of it, and turned around to leave once more.

Ross burst out through the front door and ran up the garden path where he reached the gate. He looked from side to side where his eyes landed on something he liked, he grinned before running off towards it.

In the hospital, Rydel just dialled a number on her mobile and Rocky came back to her after talking to a crowd of people "Something's happened up there, we can't get through." He said.

Rydel snapped the mobile shut, being unable to get through to whoever she was calling "Yes, but what's happened?" She asked.

"Uhh... I... don't know. No one knows. Phone him."

"Phoning him." Rydel dialled the number again, trying to call Ross where he answered "Ross? We're at the hospital, but we can't through," Rydel paused, letting Ross talk "Oh..."

Rocky watched as Rydel talked through the phone "What did he say?"

"Look in the mirror," Rydel said. Both of them glanced over to the window at the side, and saw... Rydel wearing a policewoman uniform still. "Ha ha! Uniform!" Rydel laughed, finally getting it. She handed the phone to Rocky, who held the phone to her ear as she started to put her hair up "Are you on your way?" She asked "you're gonna need a car."

"Don't worry! I've commandeered a vehicle." Ross said, who was speaking on the phone. And also speeding down the road... in a fire engine. He hung up the phone on Rydel, and like the big kid that Ross is... he slammed the siren on.

Rocky and Rydel rushed out of the lift and into the abandoned ward, which looked a total mess with chairs, beds and desks, pieces of random papers on the floor everywhere. A woman and her two daughters rounded the corner, into both Rydel and Rocky's path. "Officer!" The woman said, looking at Rydel seen as though she had the police woman's outfit.

"What happened?" Rydel asked.

"There was a man. A man with a dog. I think Doctor Ross's dead, and the nurses."

Rydel immediately pulled out her phone and began to dial the number of Rocky's phone, which Ross was using. And Ross, who was still in the fire engine with the sirens going, answered the phone "Are you in?!" he asked.

"Yep. But so's Prisoner Zero." She said.

"You need to get out of there."

The woman went on to speak "He was so angry, he kept shouting, and shouting, and that dog. The size of that dog..."

Rydel lowered the phone slowly as the woman spoke, yet... personally she wasn't speaking. The woman's voice was coming out from one of the little girls. That was Prisoner Zero. And yet, she still went on to talk messing up the voices. "I swear it was rabid. And he just went mad, attacking everyone. Where did he go? Did you see? Has he gone? We hid in the ladies."

Rydel and Rocky began to back away slowly, where then the woman realised she was speaking out of the wrong body. The voice moved back to who it should have originally came from "Oh, I'm getting it wrong again, aren't I?" The woman/Prisoner Zero asked "I'm always doing that. So many mouths." she opened her mouth wide, revealing the large, sharp, pointy teeth like from earlier with the man. Just like Prisoner Zero. Her two daughters also done the same. Rydel took several steps back with Rocky who was completely freaking out.

"Rydel? Rydel, what's happening?" Ross asked from the other side of the phone.

Rydel and Rocky wasted no time standing about before they both took off running down the corridor as the woman and the two girls started to give chase, the woman never letting go of her daughters hands. Rydel and Rocky managed to reach a ward, slamming the doors shut on Prisoner Zero and sliding a broom through the handle to keep them closed.

"Rydel! Talk to me!" Ross practically yelled down the phone.

Rydel put the phone back to ear, walking away from the door "We're in the coma ward, but it's here, it's getting in."

"Which window are you?" He asked.

"Which what?" Rydel asked, confused. Although knowing he was going to do something stupid. AKA something Ross would typically do in a situation like this.

"Which window?!"

"Uhh," Rydel said, looking out the nearest window too her "first floor on the left, fourth from the end."

The broom handle abruptly broke, and Prisoner Zero stood there in the door way, still in the form of the woman and her daughters. The large point teeth recede. "Oh dear, little Rydel Mary Pond. I've watched you grow up. Twelve years, and you never even knew I was there. Following you. Wherever you went. Little Rydel Mary Pond. Waiting for her magic Ross to return. But not this time, Rydel."

The teeth bared once more, and Rydel's phone started vibrating in her hand. She opened up her phone to reveal a text saying: _DU__CK!_

Suddenly a siren was heard from outside, Rydel and Rocky quickly crouched down to floor... and, somewhat anticlimactically, the ladder of the fire engine crashed about a foot through the window. Seconds later, Ross climbed agilely up the ladder and leaped into the room from the fire engine, draping his hands across Rocky and Rydel's shoulders. "Right! Hello! Am I late?" Ross asked, he looked at the clock in the ward "no! Three minutes to go. There's still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord?" Prisoner Zero, still as the woman and three daughters, asked.

Ross stepped forwards, pausing "Take the disguise off, they'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Haha, oookay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave." Ross said, as if it was no big deal and there was nothing more too it.

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did." Ross answered back.

"The cracks in the skin of the universe - don't you know where it came from?" Prisoner Zero asked, grinning slightly at the thought of how hilarious it was he didn't know.

Because he should know.

The look on Ross's face showed he obviously had no idea. "You don't do you?" Prisoner Zero asked.

Suddenly one of the little girls voices started to talk, only this time through the mother "Ross in the TARDIS doesn't know," She said "doesn't know." she said in a sing song voice. The mother's voice started to take over again "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

A noise from behind Prisoner Zero could be heard, Ross's eyes flickered to the noise and his expression lightened, making him relax slightly "Aaaand we're off. Look at that. Look, at that." He raised a hand to point, and everyone turned to see. The thud from behind Prisoner Zero was the clock on the wall, which had reset itself, now showing: _00:00._

"Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever, but do you know what's happening right now?" Ross asked. Prisoner Zero turned his face to him, not looking happy.

Jeff sat in his room, tapping away on his laptop to all the important people all over the world.

"In one little bedroom, my team are working," Ross went on "Jeff and the world. And, do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word. All over the world. Quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is?" He asked, Rydel and Rocky stared at him, Rydel being full of pride which was something she'd never really done before "the word is zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able to track a simple old computer virus to its source in... what, under a minute? The source, by the way... is right here." Ross pulled Rocky's phone out of his pocket, holding it out.

There was a pause before a blinding white light flashed through the windows "Ooooohhhhh, and I think they just found us!"

Rocky and Rydel ran to the window to see one of the Atraxi ships flying to hover above the hospital, shining a spotlight directly from the eye's pupil to rest on the window where they're all grouped. "The Atraxi are limited," Prisoner Zero said "while I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone. Not me."

"Yeah! But this is the good bit, I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Oh, and, being uploaded, about... now. And the final score is, no TARDIS, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare!" Ross said, proud of himself, smiling "Who da man!?"

Rocky's face fell unimpressed and even Prisoner Zero looked unimpressed by what Ross had just said. Rydel threw Ross a sympathetic smile. "...Oh. Well. I'm just, never saying that again. Fine." Ross said in a sort of strop.

"Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero said.

Ross rolled his eyes "Oh, stop it. You know you can't. Takes months to form that kind of psychic link."

"And I've had years."

The creature, all three, started to glow orange. Ross stared, unnerved, when suddenly Rydel collapsed onto the floor behind him. He spun round, seeing her, and rushed over to her, crouching beside her. The Atraxi ship, outside, scanned all the hospital windows, now, being unsure where to look.

"No! Rydel!" Ross put his hands against her face "You've gotta hold on! Rydel! Don't sleep! You've gotta stay awake, please!"

"Ross!" Rocky said, pointing to Prisoner Zero.

Ross looked up at Prisoner Zero, only to find himself staring... at himself. Ross sat back up next to Rocky, somewhat bemused by this "Well that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" Ross asked.

Rocky turned his head slowly to Ross, looking at him dumbfounded "It's you..."

"Me? Is that what I look like?" Ross asked, surprised.

"Y-You don't know?" Rocky asked, still dumbfounded by this.

Ross paused, for once feeling like an idiot as he looked at Rocky "Busy day," he said quickly. He walked forwards, facing his identical twin Prisoner Zero "why me, though? You're linked with her! Why are you copying me?"

"I'm not." Prisoner Zero said. Suddenly young Rydel appeared, wandering around the taller figure of Ross, holding his hand. "Poor Rydel Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of her magic Ross she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been"

Ross paused for a long time "No, she's dreaming about me cause she can hear me." he turned round quickly, and crouched down beside Rydel once more "Rydel. Don't just hear me. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside, I tried to stop you but you did. You went in that room. You went inside. Rydel... dream about what you saw."

_Rydel spun round she came face to face with the creature. It opened up it's mouth, wide, baring it's long pointy teeth, and she screamed._

"No. No. No!" Prisoner Zero chorused before fading to orange. Ross looked up, stood up, and walked to face it, as it turned back into it's original self. It roared at Ross like a lion.

"Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." Ross said.

The light outside suddenly intensified on the window beside Prisoner Zero, it started thrashing around and hissing as the Atraxi spoke: "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."

Ross stared, his face bathed in white light as Prisoner Zero faced him a final time. "Silence, Ross. Silence will fall." Prisoner Zero said, speaking telepathically.

Prisoner Zero faded into nothing, and the Atraxi ship powered up its engines and left. Ross ran over to the window to make sure, clearly satisfied, but didn't look so pleased about it. He took out the phone again, and started dialling rapidly.

"The-the Sun, is back to normal, right?" Rocky asked "that's...that's good, yeah? That means it's over." he sighed with relief. He knew he had one more chase with Ross left in him, even though it wasn't much of one for him, and now he was glad it was finally over.

Ross, brilliantly, ruffled Rocky's hair as he walked past still dialling. Rydel began to wake up, slowly, as Rocky leaned over her. "Rydel? Are you okay? Are you with us?" he asked.

"What happened?" She asked, groggily.

Rocky smiled "He did it again. Ross did it."

"No I didn't." Ross answered back.

Rocky's head snapped back at Ross "Excuse me?!" He asked, complete baffled "what are you doing?!"

"Tracking the signal back. Sorry, in advance."

"About what?" Rocky asked.

"The bill."

"Awww-"

"Oi!" Ross said, speaking into the phone to the Atraxi ship "I didn't say you could go! Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet. And you were gonna burn it? What? Did you think no one was watching? You lot. Back here, now." Ross ordered. He hung up and tossed the phone back to Rocky. "Okay, now I've done it." Ross said, turning around and beginning to wander off.

Rocky watched on, completely baffled, in confusement and every other single confused shocked emotion under the sun "Uh, did he just bring them back?" Rocky asked, as Rydel got up and hurriedly followed Ross, Rocky followed "did he just save the world from aliens, and then bring all the aliens back again?!"

In the corridor, Ross smashed through the double doors impressively. Rydel hurried behind him where Rocky was catching up to them both. "Where are you going?" Rydel asked.

"The roof!" Ross answered.

As Ross and Rydel continued to walk, Rocky followed continuing to ramble to Ross "You've just summoned aliens back to Earth! Actual aliens! Deadly aliens! Aliens... of death, and... now you're... going to the roof?!"

On the rooftop, Ross was the first to step out followed by Rydel and Rocky a short while later. An Atraxi ship was already waiting for them there hovering above the hospital roof. "So, this was a good idea, was it? They were leaving!" Rydel called over to him.

"Leaving is good. Never coming back is better," Ross paused before he looked up and started to yell up at the Atrax ship "Come oooooooon then! Ross will see you now!"

The eye in the centre of the Atraxi ship suddenly released itself, and zoomed down to the rest right in front of Ross, evidently examining him. A blue light flared out, and started to scan him. Ross waited patiently for it to finish.

"You are not of this world." The Atraxi said.

Ross scoffed "No, but I've put a lot of work into it."

"Is this world important?"

"Important?!" Ross asked, almost fuming "what does that mean, important? Six billion people live here, is that important?! Here's a better question: is this world a threat to the Atraxi?" He asked "come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. Is this world a threat?"

The same blue light streaked outward from the pupil of the eye once more, not scanning him this time, but creating a hologram of the globe. The globe flickered through different images from the Earth's transmission history, including nuclear explosions, wars, armies, religious things, praying, caring etc.

"No." The Atraxi answered.

Ross nodded "Are the people of this world guilty of any crime by the laws of the Atraxi?" He asked.

Again, the blue light streamed and started to flicker through more images of street carnivals, crowds and costumes. "No..."

"Okay! One more, just one," Ross paused "is this world protected?"

The blue light flickered again, showing images of the past invasions:

_The Cybermen then slit the curtains down with their hands. "The advanced guard.." Ross said, watching as they stepped through the curtains and began to march towards Ross and Yvonne._

_Within seconds, the Genesis Ark opened slowly to reveal a Dalek, then the Ark began to spin around spitting out thousands of Dalek's each second flooding the whole of London, and soon the whole world._

_All of a sudden the Empress became full of anger_

_Ross turned around and looked back at the three Santa's playing the trumpets. One of them lowered it's trumpet ominously, where all three of them held them like weapons - which then Ross realised they were weapons._

_"So! Earthlings," The Master said, looking into the camera "basically, um, end of the world,"_

"Cause you're not the first to come here. Oh, there have been SO many," Ross continued "and what you've got to ask this... including the humans who helped... what happened to all them?"

The blue light flickered and flashed through images:

_With flashes of blue light, the same as Ratliff, Ryan and Jenna appeared at either side of Maia's car, each holding a large gun like the one Ratliff had earlier. The pair of them fired the guns, taking the top off both the Dalek's and blowing them up._

_Ratliff whimpered as he struggled with the lever, the wind still blowing and slowly sucking the Dalek's and Cybermen into the void. "I've gotta get it up right!" He shouted. He managed to push the lever with all his force, groaning with effort where finally he managed to put the lever upright and back to where it was in the first place when he'd pushed it up. The suction increased once more back to how it was, pulling the Cybermen and Dalek's through the void quicker._

_Laura teleported onto a field, onto the ground. She looked up, slowly getting up, overlooking the destruction of London as the Toclafane descended down to it. She watched with horror, but also knowing she was the only one who could do something about it. "I'm coming back..." She said. She then turned around, running off into the woods that were behind her._

_Riker appeared in a flash of blue light, with an impressively quick summarise of the situation. He released the catch on his gun and fired it at the Dalek, blowing the top of it off where it was now dead._

_All of a sudden the bomb powered down and the screen went dead. An alarm started sounding around the whole Crucible, Dalek's, companions, Human Ross and the other Ross looking around in confusion at what the hell just happened. even though they weren't complaining at how Davros had failed. "Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal look!" Rydel said, speaking with confidence nobody - not even Ross - had ever heard her speak with before. she then flicked a switch as if it was easy "that button there!" She smiled, shrugging like it was nothing that she knew this._

_Rocky fired and with luck, one of his shots hit a missile "What? What?! Woo-hoo!"_

_Ross spun round again, the gun now aiming at the Master again who looked suddenly lost and terrified, shaking his head as if he was about to beg for his life. The Lord President's eyes lit up and he began to wait for the shot. "Rydel", who was stood behind the Lord President, had her eyes fixed on Ross. "Get out of the way." Ross growled angrily._

As the end of the last flash showed, Ross stepped through the hologram, a curious smile on his face and the hologram abruptly disappeared "Hello. I'm Ross, and those are my friends," He said with a type of grin. He paused, giving a small breath of laughter and dropping his grin "basically... run."

The eye began to look terrified after them couple of flashes. It immediately scooted up back into the ship which left, hurriedly. Rydel laughed along with Rocky. Ross stared up , grinning to the sky as it left before jerking slightly. He went into his pocket when he felt something burning. He pulled it out, only to reveal the TARDIS key. Glowing.

Rydel and Rocky looked away from Ross, up to the sky "Is that it?" Rydel asked "is that them gone for good?" she asked, pausing. "who were they?"

Rocky and Rydel looked back to where Ross was stood.

Only to find him gone.

Again.

**Next Time: **Victory of The Daleks

* * *

**The next chapter is the LAST part of "The Eleventh Hour". WOO! Normally it shouldn't have took this long to write an episode, but this is an hour long episode haha. cx So.. glad you enjoyed it! :) Points for guessing where the crack in Rydel's wall came from ;) You'll never guess lel.**

**Oh how I can imagine how happy you all are for the title of the next chapter after this one... **

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	7. Picking Up Where We Left Off

**Short chapter, but only because it's the last part of "The Eleventh Hour" :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Eleventh Hour  
**_Picking Up Where We Left Off_

In Rydel's back garden, the TARDIS stood up right looking very blue and particularly snazzy, no longer pouring with smoke. There was a St. John's Ambulance sticker on the door now, and the TARDIS had even changed it's outside shape a little bit. Ross sighed, looking at it "Okay. What have you got for me this time?" He asked, pulling out the key, rushing to unlock the door. He stood in the doorway, bathed in an orange glow "Look at you..." he paused, looking at the inside "oh, you sexy thing. Look at you!"

He headed inside, and the TARDIS began to dematerialise just as Rocky and Rydel ran into the garden. Rydel stood slightly ahead of Rocky, and as the wind from the TARDIS whipped around them both and the TARDIS disappeared, she closed her eyes. He got away again.

Rocky stared at the place where the TARDIS once was, seeing it disappear again. He was almost in a trance by it. Probably only because he hasn't seen it happen in so long he's actually missed it, but with Ross gone again without so much as a word... he has no idea when he'll see him again.

Young Rydel, still sitting on her suitcase in her garden, in her little red hat, wellies and big coat was still there waiting for the TARDIS. The sound of the TARDIS materialising was heard, she opened her eyes as she heard, and she looked up gleeful.

Older Rydel was asleep in bed. Rocky was in one of the spare rooms as he decided to spend the night again. He'd been doing that a lot lately, it was like Rydel's home was becoming his second one. Rydel slowly opened up her eyes when she heard the sound of the TARDIS materialising coming from her garden. She jumped up out of her bed and ran over to the window, seeing the TARDIS stood there in it's last spot.

She turned around and crashed into Rocky as she came out. Rocky had hold of her "Was that...?" Rocky asked, Rydel nodded before getting out of her grip and running outside followed by Rocky.

Ross stood in front of his TARDIS, watching as Rydel and Rocky came out towards him "Sorry about running off earlier. Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting! Just had a quick hope to the Moon and back to run her in," Ross said, as he stood on one side of the door way, Rydel stood on the other and Rocky stood in the middle of them "she's ready for the big stuff now." he patted the TARDIS.

"You came back." Rydel said, sort of happily.

"Course I came back. I always come back," he smiled, knowing that Rydel and Rocky should know this "something wrong with that?" he asked.

Rydel shook her head, looking Ross up and down "And you kept the same clothes?" she asked, in the same tone she asked when they were dealing with the Adipose and Miss Foster. Ross shrugged. Rydel sighed "You really are from another planet aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, a planet that isn't coming back any time soon because it's gone and burnt. So make sure you look after this one and not get it killed like you always seem too almost do."

Rocky held up his hands "You always save it in the end."

Ross nodded. He leant against the TARDIS "Yeah, so other planets. Wanna go see some more?" he asked.

Rocky and Rydel looked at Ross as if he had said something completely un-understandable. "Huh?" Rocky asked.

"Oh, c'mon. You know what I'm asking, to come with me again. For old times sakes. Maybe this time you both might stay a little bit longer without being scarred for life by The Master," he said, directing that part at Rocky "and without having your m-" Ross coughed, forgetting about Rydel not remembering that part. Clearing it up. Rydel gave him a funny look. "I meant um... abandoned. Yeah... without being abandoned..."

Rydel nodded "Hopefully. So c'mon, lets go." she smiled.

Ross smiled too, looking at Rocky. Rocky sighed "As long as you understand one thing."

"And that is?" Ross asked.

"I was not scarred for life by The Master." Rocky said, trying to defend himself as the three of them started to enter into the TARDIS.

Ross laughed, holding the door open "Oh please. Both you, Laura and her family were. I saw the look on your face when he tried to take-over the world for that whole 'year-that-never-was' as Riker calls it. You were petrified."

Rocky scoffed as he shut the door behind him "Well, someone taking over the world for a year to end it is pretty-" Rocky finished shutting the door, and when he turned around he stopped as he looked at the new TARDIS. He shut his eyes and rubbed his temple "scary..." he finished off, sounding in pain.

Ross and Rydel turned around, looking at him "You okay?" Ross asked.

Rocky nodded, still rubbing his temple but opening his eyes "Oh, yeah, yeah. Just... a headache. That's all. It feels like somebody's been banging a drum inside my head," he laughed a little "It's been a while since I've been in here hasn't it?"

Ross nodded, walking up to the console seen as though there were now a set of stairs too it. Rocky took his time to talk up to it.

On the screen in the TARDIS, they all failed to notice this, but the crack from Rydel's wall, in the exact same shape, was spread across it. Not going anywhere. That was until Ross switched it off, not looking at the screen as he did it. Rydel twisted and turned her head "You know... when I last travelled with you... I was just starting to think you were a mad man with a box..." she said, thoughtfully.

Ross stopped what he was doing and looked at Rydel seriously "Rydel Mary Pond, there's something you better understand about me, because it's important, and one day, your life may defend on it. I am a mad man with a box." he said, before grinning broadly at her until she did the same. He laughed and she did too.

Oh how he had missed this with Rydel. And Rocky took, but he was suffering on the seat with his headache problem so he couldn't enjoy the moment right now.

"Wait a minute, you said my... you said 'Pond' as my last name... you know it as Lynch..." Rydel said, becoming curious.

Ross nodded "Prisoner Zero said it when you passed out. What did happen to 'Lynch' anyway?" He asked.

Rydel went to go answer, but stopped. She shrugged "I don't know... I guess.. it got changed to my Aunt's last name..."

Ross nodded, slowly. He then clapped his hands together, loudly. "Ross!" Rocky raised his voice. Ross stopped, turning around "Right, yes, headache, forgot. I'll be a little more quieter," he said, Rocky smile sarcastically at him. Ross faced Rydel "So, c'mon then. Shall we pick up where we left off?" He asked, with a smile.

Rydel thought for a moment, looking back at Ross with a smile "Oh yeah."

**Next Time: **Victory of The Dalek's

* * *

**I can see most of you are looking forward to the next chapter cx haha. Oh well, bare with me. It'll be okay. Well... just as much as it can be okay with the Dalek's _ARE_ in this. Oh well, we'll see how it plays out huh?;)**

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	8. Ironsides

**I see most of you are looking forward to this chapter cx haha. **

**Well, better get the pain over and done with right? **

**Oh, and well done to the one person who noticed something nobody else did in the previous chapter *claps for you***

* * *

**Victory Of The Daleks  
**_Ironsides_

Ross, Rocky and Rydel all walked back into the TARDIS after being on some sort of weird spaceship that was apparently England. It was interesting. Very interesting. But now they were wanting to go somewhere else. Rocky sat down on the steps that led to the console and rubbed the side of his head "Oh god, can we please go somewhere now that won't give me a headache." Rocky said. He didn't actually have a headache, it was because he had forgotten how weird it can be travelling with Ross.

Ross walked by Rocky and tapped him on the head, almost in sympathy. Once his hand touched Rocky's head, he turned his head and stared down at Rocky with slightly wide eyes. He slowly removed his hand from his head, but still stared at him. Rydel sighed, coming away from the door "So, where are we going next?" Rydel asked "I've missed this. Maybe we can go somewhere like another planet or I don't know. Somewhere other than a spaceship." she said, turning around as she was now at the console.

Rocky got up from where he sat and walked up the steps to where Rydel was "Well, we do have to go back to Earth sometime you know, because aren't you forgetting what day it is tomorrow, Earth time?" Rocky asked.

"Oh yeah," Rydel said, smiling slightly "my birthday. Woo." she said bluntly, dropping the smile, walking away and sitting on the chair.

Rocky laughed a little at Rydel, he turned his head where he noticed Ross staring at him "Why are you staring at me...?" he asked.

Ross blinked quickly a couple times and shook his head "Was I? Sorry, must have developed a habit of doing that, mustn't have I." he said quickly, walking past Rocky.

Silence fell over the three of them, when a phone broke the silence. Rydel twisted and turned her head "Is that a phone?" She asked.

Rocky's eyes widened slightly "It might be Laura! After all she did give you her phone when she needed you."

Ross shook his head "Not Laura. Listen Rocky, you need to be more observant, this is a phone box, so there's going to be more than one phone, isn't there?" he asked, Rocky nodded. He tapped Rocky's shoulder "there we go. Rydel, answer it for me." he said, getting ready to dematerialise the TARDIS.

Rydel stood up, seeing the phone on the console and she picked it up "Hello? Sorry, who? No, seriously. Who?" Rydel muffled the phone against her shoulder and looked at Ross "says he's Prime Minster. First the Queen, now the Prime Minster. Get about, don't you?"

"Which Prime Minster?" Ross asked, motioning for Rydel to pull a lever that was near her.

Rydel pulled the lever, putting the phone back to her ear "Which Prime Minster?" She asked, turning back to Ross "the British one."

"Which British one? There are a lot you know, Rydel."

Rydel talked back into the phone "Which one?" Rydel asked. Her eyes widened and she passed the phone over to Ross "Winston Churchill for you."

"Please don't say or do anything that'll make Hitler win the world war." Rocky said, seeming to have little faith in Ross.

Ross shook his head unimpressed at Rocky before taking the phone from Rydel "Hello? What's up?" he asked.

"Tricky situation, Ross. Potentially very dangerous," Churchill said, sitting at his desk noticing a shadow of an object casting over the wall beside him "I think I'm going to need you."

"Don't worry about a thing, Prime Minster. We're on our way."

* * *

In the storage room of the cabinet war rooms, the TARDIS materialised. When it was fully materialised, Ross opened up the doors and stepped out, only to find soldiers aiming guns at him.

Oh how this was very familiar to when this happened to him with Torchwood.

The soldiers all parted away from each other to let Churchill through. "Rydel, Rocky," Ross said, holding out his arm in introduction, even though they were both still stood inside the TARDIS "Winston Churchill."

Rocky and Rydel stepped out of the TARDIS one by one slowly, Rydel stared in amazement at Churchill. Ross let out a small laugh looking at the look on Rydel's face, as for Rocky he didn't look like he was surprised that much which was weird. He turned back to Churchill "Oh, Winston, my old friend!" He said, going to shake his hand but Churchill motioned with his hand that he wanted something. Ross sighed "Of course, every time..."

Rocky leaned into Ross a little "What's he after?"

"TARDIS key, of course."

"Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine, Ross!" Churchill said "the lives that could be saved!"

Ross let out a laugh "Doesn't work like that I'm afraid." he shut the TARDIS doors.

"Must I take it by force?"

Ross scoffed "I'd like to see you try."

Again, very similar to like something he said at Torchwood. He shook his head, getting back to what he was really here for "Anyway, you rang?"

Ross, Rocky, Rydel and Churchill all strode through the corridor of the cabinet war rooms as an air raid happened up above them. Ross had hold of Churchill's cane. Rydel kept looking around in absolute amazement about where she was, even though she knew she should really be use to it by now she couldn't help still feel excited and amazed. "Got it, got it, got it!" Rydel said, as if she had been trying to guess where about's they were all along "Cabinet war rooms, right?"

Ross looked at Rydel and nodded "Yup. Top secret heart of the War Office, right under London."

"You're late by the way." Churchill said, feeling the need to add that in as a woman handed him a clipboard and pen.

Ross furrowed his brow in confusion "Late?" he questioned.

"I rang you a month ago." He said, signing the papers on the clipboard.

"Really?" Ross asked, kind of a little shocked he was late but not all that surprised. It's Ross. There's nothing you an do about it really. "Sorry. Sorry, it's a Type 40 TARDIS. I'm just running her in."

Churchill handed the woman the clipboard back. The woman forced a smile on her face and cast a glance Rydel's way before leaving. That was when an officer came walking up to them all "Excuse me, sir, got another formation coming in, Prime Minster. Stukas, by the look of them." The officer said.

"We shall go up top then, Group Captain! We'll give 'em what for!" Churchill turned to Ross "coming, Ross?"

"Why?" Ross asked, playing with his cane.

Churchill snatched his cane back off Ross "I have something to show you."

Ross mouthed 'Oooh' at Rocky and Rydel, Rydel giggled before the three of them followed Churchill and the officer into the lift. Churchill started up the lift and puffed on his cigar, Ross waved the smoke away whereas Rocky tried his best not to cough and Rydel just stood all the way to the back of the lift. "We stand at a crossroads, Ross," Churchill said "Quite along, with our backs to the wall. Invasion is expected daily. So I will grasp with both hands anything that will give us an advantage over the Nazi menace."

Ross shrugged "Such as?"

The lift stopped when they had reached their destination, Churchill opened up the gates "Follow me."

The three followed Churchill out onto the rooftop of the new public offices where they could over look London, with some sort of zeppelins flying in the air. Amidst the sandbags on the roof, a man in a white coat was watching the sky with binoculars. Ross, Rydel and Rocky all followed Churchill. "Ross, this is Professor Edwin Bracewell, head of our Ironsides Project." Churchill said, introducing Ross and Bracewell.

Ross held up his hand with a "V for Victory" as he wasn't quite sure how to introduce himself or say hi, really. "How d'you do?" Bracewell waved at them before returning to look through binoculars again.

A formation of German planes were approaching, Ross, Rocky and Rydel all walked towards the edge and looked out over London and its barrage balloons as the bombs dropped from the planes. "Oh, Ross... Ross... it's..." Rydel said, not being quite sure how to form the words.

"History?" He finished off for her.

Churchill turned back to Bracewell "Ready?"

"Aye-aye sir," Bracewell gave the thumbs up "on my order! FIRE!"

Ross, Rydel and Rocky all turned around to look at the sandbagged area on the room. And from the middle of it, laser beams were fired at the German planes, destroying them instantly.

Recognisable laser beams.

Ross and Rocky immediately looked at each other, realising what it was. They turned to Rydel who looked amused and impressed by it, but not being sure why. She cocked her head "What was that?" She asked, being unsure.

Ross turned back to where the laser beams had came from "That... that was not human! That was...never human technology... that sounded like..." Ross sighed "for god sake not again.. Find another planet!" Ross said in some sort of frustration before running over to the ladder and climbing up it to stand by Bracewell, with Rocky and Rydel following him "show me! Show me what that was!"

Bracewell turned around to where the laser had came from "Advance!"

"Our new secret weapon." Churchill said.

Ross, Rocky and Rydel all turned their heads to the exit of where the sandbags were where, none other than, a Dalek trundled out from the sandbags. It was painted in Army khaki, a utility belt around it, a small Union Flag under the eye stalk and the lights on top of the dome were covered. Ross and Rocky watched this, horrified. Whereas Rydel didn't seem bothered by this one bit.

And she's MET the Dalek's. She's seen what they've done, she's heard about what they've done in the past and she doesn't seemed phased by it. Ross let her remember the Dalek's. Why isn't she reacting like he and Rocky are?

"What do you think?" Churchill asked "quite something, eh?"

Ross walked from where he was, standing in front of it and looking at it right down it's eye "What are you doing here?" He asked, quietly.

"I am your soldier." The Dalek said.

"Excuse me?"

"I am your soldier."

Ross shook his head "Stop this. Stop now! You know who I am, you always know..."

The Dalek looked at Ross for a moment, as if it was examining him to get his identity "Your identity is unknown."

What.

The Dalek doesn't know who he is... and now it's working for the good side?

What.

"Perhaps I can clarify things here," Bracewell said, walking up beside Ross "this is one of my Ironsides."

Ross looked at Bracewell in complete confusion, that much confusion he didn't even know what was real anymore "What?"

Rydel sighed, seeing Ross was going into one of his little 'what' fits, like the one he had when she accidentally ended up on the TARDIS and they met for the first time.

Bracewell turned around and faced the Dalek "You will help the Allied cause in any way that you can?"

"Yes." The Dalek answered.

"Until the Germans have been utterly smashed?"

"Yes"

"And what is your ultimate aim?"

"To win the war!"

Rocky stared on at it in disbelief, before looking at Ross and Rydel "Okay, have we entered some parallel universe where the Dalek's are good or am I just dreaming?" Rocky asked, getting a small laugh out of Rydel and as for Ross... he didn't find any of this funny, and neither did Ross.

Back in the cabinet war rooms, in Churchill's office, Ross was looking at the diagrams that clearly show a Dalek. Several Dalek's. Rocky was stood about a metre away looking at another sheet of diagrams too whilst Churchill stood behind his desk and Rydel stood in the middle of the room.

"They're Dalek's! They're called Dalek's!" Ross raised his voice.

_"Dalek's. Dalek's. Dalek's."_ Rocky looked at Ross as his words seemed to echo in a whisper around his head. He shook his head, looking back down at the sheet of paper in front of him with the Dalek's drew on them. Maybe it was just an effect of not being in the TARDIS for a long time.

Churchill shook his head, completely fed up with Ross's sudden outburst "They're Bracewell's Ironsides! Look! Blueprints, statistics, field-tests, photographs! He invented them!" He said, sliding more proof across the desk to him.

Ross laughed "Invented them?" he started shaking his head "Oh, no, no, no!"

"Yes!" Churchill said, raising his voice to get the point across and through Ross's big blonde head "he approached one of our brass hats a few months ago. Fella's a genius."

"A Scottish genius too," Rydel commented, it was amazing someone could come up with something like that "maybe you should listen too-"

"Shh!" Ross hushed Rydel, turning back to Churchill "He didn't invent them! They're alien!" Ross raised his voice more, like he couldn't stress the point even more.

"Alien?" Churchill questioned.

A Dalek glided past the open doorway of the office and Ross sensed its presents without even having to look to see if it was there, he looked over his shoulder to it. The Dalek viewed the action in the room before continuing on.

"And totally hostile!" Ross added, quietly.

"Precisely. They will win me the war." Churchill said, turning over a blueprint to show a propaganda poster with a large Dalek.

"Why won't you listen to me?!" Ross asked, following Churchill down the hallway of the cabinet war rooms with Rydel and Rocky following. "Why call me in if you won't listen to me!?"

"When I rang you a month ago, I must admit, I had my doubts. The Ironsides seemed too good to be true." Churchill said.

"Yes! Right!" Ross said, seeming to get more frustrated as time went on to the point Rocky and Rydel thought he was going to lose his hair "so destroy them! Exterminate them!"

"But imagine what I could do with a hundred! A thousand!"

"I am imagining," Ross said, thinking about the horror that would be if that happened. A courier Dalek passed them. Ross turned around to Rocky "Rocky, tell him!"

Rocky nodded "It's true. They're not good... Well... I'm gonna say people... but, they're not people."

"There you go!" Ross said, turning round to Churchill "not just me! Rydel's met them before too! Go on Rydel," he said, tapping her "tell him."

Rydel gave Ross a blank look "Tell him what?"

Ross looked at Rydel in disbelief "About the Dalek's!"

"What would I know about the Dalek's?"

Ross still continued to look at her in disbelief "Everything, Rydel. They've invaded your world. Twice," He said, but Rydel continued to look at him as if he was talking nonsense "Rydel. Torchwood, Canary Wharf, Cybermen, Void, New York, Human Dalek's, Planets in the sky - you were there! Rocky was there! Laura was there! Riker was there! Ratliff was there! You watched one shoot me down with your bare eyes! How can you forget about that?!" he asked, he let Rydel remember the Dalek's. Why isn't she remembering them? "Rydel... tell me you remember the Dalek's... after everything's they've caused... all the stories I've told you and what you've saw for yourself..."

Rydel shook her head "No... I'm sorry. I have no clue what you're going on about," She said, she then furrowed her eye brows "who's Ratliff?"

Rocky and Ross looked at one another and back at Rydel who shrugged before walking away.

"That's not possible.."

* * *

**Yeah. So. Dalek's. Woo. **

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	9. Restoration Of The Dalek's

**Victory Of The Dalek's  
**_Restoration Of The Dalek's_**  
**

In the map room of the Cabinet War Rooms, woman were managing the radios and moving the figures on the map as required. A Dalek glided past Ross, Rocky and Rydel as they entered the room. "So they're up to something, I'm taking it?" Rocky asked. He's no fool to know they're not up to something. This is the third time he's met the Dalek's. Twice they were evil, even though the first time they were very, very close to turning to the good side. But they just had to go and kill Dalek Sek didn't they.

Ross nodded "Yeah, but what? They must be after something..."

Rydel rolled her eyes at how scarce and nervous the two boys were being about the Dalek's. She didn't see what was so bad about them, they're all a genius idea. Though, in history class, she never heard anything about them. "Let's just ask." Rydel said, walking away from Ross and Rocky and over to the Dalek.

"Rydel!" Ross shouted for her, in a harsh whisper "Rydel Mary Pond!"

When Rydel got over to the Dalek, she tapped it's casing and it swiveled round to focus its eye stalk on her. "Can I be of assistance?" The Dalek asked.

"Oh. Yes. Yes! See, my two friends reckon you're dangerous," She said, making hand movement in the direction of Ross and Rocky "apparently you're some sort of alien that has taken over the world many times," she shrugged, thinking and knowing it was nonsense. She'd have remembered if these 'Dalek's' had taken over the world before "is it true?"

"I am your solider." The Dalek said.

Ross watched the Dalek and Rydel thoughtfully. "Yeah. Got that bit," Rydel said, nodding "what else, though?"

"Please excuse me. I have duties to perform." The Dalek said before gliding away.

Ross walked over to Churchill, taking the cigar from the Prime Minster's mouth "Winston, Winston, please." Ross said, almost begging for him to listen.

"We are waging total war, Ross! Day after day, the Luftwaffe pound this great city like an iron fist."

"Wait till the Dalek's get started." Ross said, warning him. Or at least trying.

"Men, women and children slaughtered. Families torn apart," Churchill said, trying to drill it into Ross's blonde head "Wren's churches in flames."

"Yeah? Try the Earth in flames!" Ross said, raising his voice as he was really starting to get annoyed and frustrated again.

Churchill sighed "I weep for my country, I weep for my empire. It is breaking my hear." He said, moving around the table.

Ross followed him into the room around the table "But you're resisting! The whole world knows you're resisting! You're a beacon of hope."

Churchill signed more papers, hoping this conversation with Ross was going to end some time soon "But for how long? Millions of innocent lives will be saved if I use this Ironsides now!"

A Dalek glided near to Churchill and Ross "Can I be of assistance?"

"SHUT IT!" Ross shouted at the Dalek, still trying to keep it together but right now it wasn't working. He turned back to Churchill "Listen to me. Just listen! The Dalek's have no conscience, no mercy, no pity. They are my oldest and deadliest enemy. You cannot trust them!"

"If Hitler invaded hell, I would give a favourable reference to the Devil! These machines are our salvation!" Churchill said. The siren outside began to sound, Churchill sighed in relief "Oh, the all-clear. We are safe. For now." Churchill left the room.

Ross stared at the Dalek before him before turning away and leaving. Rydel walked up to Ross with Rocky as he came out the room "Are you okay?" She asked.

Ross twisted an officer's cap in his hands "What does hate look like, Rydel?"

"Hate?"

"It looks like a Dalek," Ross answered "And I'm going to prove it." he tossed the cap in his hands, putting it on a desk as he left and walked out the room.

Down in Bracewell's lab, Bracewell was working at his desk and a few technicians were working nearby. A Dalek glided up to him "Would you care for some tea?" The Dalek asked.

"That would be very nice thank you." Bracewell said.

Ross, Rydel and Rocky all strode in the room and Ross began to check everything out that was in there "Alright, Prof! The PM's been filling me in. Amazing things, these ironsides of yours. Amazing. You must be very proud of them."

"Just doing my bit."

Rydel picked up a spanner that was on the table next to her "Not bad for a Paisley boy."

Ross sat down on a chair and began to read a file. "Yes, I thought I detected a familiar cadence, my dear." Bracewell said.

Ross spun round on his chair "How did you do it? Come up with the idea?" he asked.

"How does the muse of invention come to anyone?"

Ross tossed the file onto the desk behind him "But you get a lot of these clever notions, do you?"

"Well, ideas just seem to teem from my head! Wonderful things! Like... let me show you," Bracewell picked up more files from the other side of the room and showed Ross "some musings on the potential of hypersonic flight. Gravity bubbles that could sustain life outside of the terrestrial atmosphere! Came to me in the bath!"

"And are these your ideas or theirs?"

"No, no, no, no. These robots are entirely under my control, Ross. They are..." Bracewell was interrupted by a Dalek bringing him tea, balanced on his plunger like arm that was tipped upside down just so it could hold it. Bracewell took the cup of tea from the Dalek "thank you... They are the perfect servant, and the perfect warrior."

"I don't know what you're up to, Professor, but whatever they've promised you, you cannot trust them!" Ross said, doing his best to get that point across to him strongly "call them what you like, the Dalek's are death!"

Churchill entered the room followed by another Dalek "Yes, Ross. Death to our enemies! Death to the forces of darkness, and death to the Third Reich!"

"Yes, Winston," Ross said, striding over to him "and death to everyone else too!"

The Dalek that served Bracewell came up behind Ross with a tray of tea on it's arm "Would you care for some tea?"

Ross turned around and smacked the tray, causing everything on the tray to fall on the floor along with the tea, completely losing it "Stop this! What are you doing here? What do you want?"

"We seek to only help you."

"To do what?"

"To win the war."

"Really? Which war?" Ross asked.

"I do not understand."

"This war, against the Nazi's?" Ross asked "or your war? The war against the rest of the universe? The war against all life-forms that are not Dalek?"

"I do not understand. I am your solider."

"Oh, yeah? Okay," Ross turned around away from the Dalek and picked up a giant spanner, turning back round to face the Dalek "alright, soldier, defend yourself!" Immediately, Ross banged the spanner against the Dalek. And continued to do so.

"You do not require tea?" The Dalek asked, still being hit.

Ross continued to strike the Dalek, despite Bracewell shouting at him and everyone else trying to get him to stop, all apart from Rocky. He was finding it amusing Ross was having a mental break down over a Dalek. Which was weird.. Because normally when Ross ends up breaking like this, Rocky is always trying to calm him down and stop before he does something stupid, not finding it amusing and doing nothing to stop it... Probably because it's the Dalek's he's not doing anything to stop him.

Who would stop anybody from attacking the Dalek's anyway? Nobody.

"Stop it!" Bracewell shouted to Ross.

"Ross, please," Churchill said "these machines are precious."

"Come on! Fight back!" Ross yelled, still striking with the spanner "you want to, don't you? You know you do! What are you waiting for? You hate me. You want to kill me. Well, goon! Kill me. Kill me!" Ross striked the Dalek again.

"Ross!" Rydel said, pulling him away "be careful!"

"Please desist from striking me. I am your soldier." The Dalek said.

Ross ran back over and began hitting the Dalek again with the spanner "You - are - my - enemy!" Ross punctuated as he hit the Dalek "And I am yours! You are everything I despise! The worst thing in all creation. I've defeated you time and time again, I've defeated you," Ross took a deep breath still being angry "I sent you back into the Void! I saved the whole of reality from you! I am Ross! And you are the Dalek's!" Ross kicked the Dalek and it rolled backwards.

"Correct," The Dalek said "review testimony." The Dalek replayed the last sentence Ross said.

"Testimony?" Ross questioned "what are you talking about, testimony?"

"Transmitting testimony now." The Dalek who had followed Winston into the room said.

"Transmit what, where?" Ross asked.

A Dalek spaceship hid on the other side of the moon, overlooking the Earth. A Dalek had it's plunger arm attached to what was the receiver "Receiving testimony now."

A small Dalek shaped device was suspended by two metal bars in a cubicle. Ross's voice echoed through the room as the testimony repeats. Lights on the device began to flash and it beeped "Progenitor activated. Testimony accepted!" The Dalek on the spaceship said.

"Testimony accepted." The Dalek, back down in the lab with Ross, Rocky, Rydel, Churchill and Bracewell.

"Marines! Marines!" Churchill called "get in here!"

Two marines entered the room, getting ready to fire at the Dalek's, but one of the Dalek's killed the both of them. "Stop it! Stop it, please!" Bracewell said, raising his voice to the Dalek's "what are you doing? You are my Ironsides!"

"We are the Dalek's!"

"But I created you!"

"No," Dalek #1 said, shooting off Bracewell's hand which revealed a stump of wires and circuits "we created you."

Before anybody could make any movement, the two Dalek's teleported from where they were and up to the Dalek ship. Rydel looked at the spot where the Dalek's had disappeared from before turning round to Ross "What just happened?" Rydel asked.

"I wanted to know what they wanted, what their plan was. I was their plan!" He said, before taking off running out of the room.

Ross entered the storage room, where the TARDIS was, and ran down the stairs towards the TARDIS with Rocky, Rydel and Churchill following him behind them as fast as they all could. "'Testimony accepted!' That's what they said! My testimony."

"Don't beat yourself up," Rydel said, following and stopping as her and Rocky came in front of the TARDIS "you were right," she said, Ross unlocking the TARDIS "what do we do? Is this what we do now? Chase them?"

"This is what I do. It's dangerous, so wait here."

Churchill came and stood behind Rydel. "What, so you mean I've got to stay safe down here in the middle of the London Blitz?"

Ross smiled "It's as safe as it gets around me."

Ross went to go into the TARDIS, but stopped at the sound of Rocky's voice "Let me come with you," Rocky said "least I know what to expect. Rydel doesn't."

Ross sighed, looking at Rocky and debating on whether or not "Come on." Ross said. Ross waved and so did Rocky before they jumped into the TARDIS together and shut the doors.

Rydel and Churchill watched as the TARDIS dematerialised with Ross and Rocky in it. Rydel looked at Churchill "What does he expect us to do now?" She asked.

"KBO, of course."

"What?"

"Keep buggering on!"

Breen entered the room with some papers and handed them to Churchill "Signal from RDF, sir. Unidentified object. Hanging in the sky, Captain Childers says. We can't get a proper fix. It's too far up."

Churchill took the papers from Breen and turned to Rydel "What do you think, Miss Pond? Ross is in trouble and now we know where he is."

"Yeah. Cos he'll be on that ship," Rydel said, with a small smile on her lips "right in the middle of everything."

On the Dalek spaceship, the three Dalek's watched as the Progenitor device continued to run its programmed course. "The final phase commences, channel all reserve power to Progenitor."

The TARDIS began to materialise behind them, the Dalek's swiveled round to their top sections to see Ross emerge from the TARDIS rubbing his hands together, with Rocky following him close behind "How about that cuppa now, then?" He asked.

"Exterminate him!"

"Wait, wait, wait, I wouldn't if I were you!" Ross said, pulling out a small round object and handing it out in front of him. "TARDIS self-destruct. And you know what that means. My ship goes, you all go with it."

Rocky turned his head and got a proper look at what Ross was holding. It wasn't a self destruct button.

It was a jammy dodger.

Rocky couldn't help but shake his head.

"You would not use such a device." One of the Dalek's said.

"Try me," Ross said, making one of the Dalek's move forward "ah, ah, ah, ah, ah! No scans! No nothing! One move and I'll destroy us all, you got that? TARDIS bang-bang, Dalek's boom!" Ross said, making the Dalek roll backwards "Good boy," Ross praised the Dalek like he was a puppy who had learnt its first ever trick. He looked over to the Dalek's instrument panel, which looked like it had been torn to shreds "This ship's pretty beaten up - running on empty, I'd say, like you. When we last met, you were at the end of your hope. Finished."

"One ship survived."

"And you fell back through time? Crippled? Dying?"

"We picked up a trace. One of the Progenitor devices."

"Progenitor?" Ross questioned "what's that when it's at home?"

"It's our past... and our future."

Rocky laughed, leaning against a little stand that was next to him "Ohhh, that's deep. That is deep for a Dalek. What does it mean, though?" He asked, receiving a funny look from Ross.

"It contains pure Dalek DNA, thousands were created, all were lost, save one."

"Okay.." Ross said "but there's still one thing I don't get, though - if you've got the Progenitor, why build Bracewell?"

"It was... necessary."

"But Why?" Ross asked, when suddenly it came to him "I get it. Oh, I get it! I get it. Oh, ho, this is rich! The Progenitor wouldn't recognise you, would it? It saw you as impure, the DNA is unrecognisable as Dalek."

"A solution was devised."

Ross nodded, kind of fed up and tired "Yes, yes, yes. My testimony. So you set a trap, you knew that the Progenitor would recognise me. The Dalek's greatest enemy! It would accept my word. My recognition of you,." Ross said, as one of the Dalek's turned around to the instrument panel behind it "no, no, no. What are you doing?" He asked, holding out the jammy dodger again that was the "self-destruct" button for the TARDIS. Rocky had his arms folded, looking at Ross unimpressed and shaking his head.

"Withdraw now, Ross, or the city dies in flames."

"Who are you kidding?" Ross asked "this ship is a wreck, you don't have enough power to destroy London."

"Watch as the humans destroy themselves."

The Dalek ship lowered a dish which collected and sent a stream of energy towards London.

On the rooftop at the New Public Offices, the lights started coming on all over the city.

In the Map Room, one of the officers tried to turn off the lights. "The generators won't switch off! The lights are on all across London, Prime Minster!"

Rydel shook her head, pacing around "It's got to be the Dalek's. It has to be."

"The Germans can see every inch of the city," Churchill said "we're sitting ducks. Get those lights out before the Germans get here!" He ordered, one of the officers went to go check the generators. "Thousands will die if we don't get those lights out now."

"German bombers sighted over the Channel, sir. ETA 10 minutes, sir." Breen said from one of the radios.

Rydel sighed, in frustration and worry "We can't just sit here! We've got to take the fight to the Dalek's!"

"How?" Churchill asked "none of our weapons are a match of theirs."

"Oh, look we must have something," Rydel said. All of a sudden, a light bulb went off in Rydel's head when she remembered and thought of something, a grin formed on her face "Oh! Staring us in the face! A gift! A gift from the Dalek's."

"Turn those lights off now!" Ross said, starting to worry "turn London off or I swear I will use the TARDIS self-destruct!"

"Stalemate, Ross. Leave us, and return to Earth."

Ross scoffed "Oh, that's it? That's your great victory? You leave?"

"Extinction is not an option. We shall return to our own time and begin again."

"No, no, no! I won't let you get away this time! I won't!" Ross said, raising his voice. He was promising to himself more than anything in the world he wasn't going to let the Dalek's getaway and live before they come back and attempt to take over Earth again.

Suddenly there was a mechanical "whoosh" and a soft thrumming. "We have succeeded," One of the Dalek's said "DNA reconstruction is complete."

The Dalek's glided backwards from the crucible which was enveloped in red energy. The doors slid open amidst sparks. "Observe, Ross. A new Dalek paradigm!"

Ross and Rocky both watched as new, and larger, Dalek's emerged from the smoke and steam. All of them were different colours. White, blue, yellow, orange and red. That was the order they came out in and lined up all in front of the three Dalek's, Ross and Rocky.

Rocky looked at them with a blank facial expression with his mouth hung open slightly, not being sure what to make of the multi-coloured, large Dalek's "Oh, good lord..." Rocky said, mixed with different kind of emotions "they've turned into the power rangers..."

"The Progenitor has fulfilled our new destiny," one of the three Dalek's said "behold, the restoration of the Dalek's! The resurrection of the Master Race."

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will be the last part of Victory Of The Dalek's :) YAY! **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. I'm sure I wanted to say something to you guys, but I can't remember what. I'm sure I'll save this and then post the chapter & I'll end up remembering -_-**

_**3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	10. The Dalek's Victory

**Victory Of The Dalek's  
**_The Dalek's Victory_**  
**

Bracewell sat in his lap, holding a revolver in his remaining hand and was about to place it to his head when Rydel and Churchill entered the room "Bracewell! Put the gun down!" Churchill ordered.

"My life is a lie, and I chose to end it." Bracewell said, sadly.

"In your own time, Paisley boy," Rydel said, standing next to him "because right now we need your help."

Bracewell sighed, not fully understanding what was going on and what was happening to him "But those creatures... my Ironsides... they made me? I... I can remember things, so many things. The last war - the squalor and the mud and the awful, awful misery of it all... What am I?"

"What you are, sir, is either on our side, or theirs," Churchill said, standing before him "now, I don't give a damn if you're a machine, Bracewell.. are you a man?"

"Listen to me," Rydel said, catching his attention more than Churchill was "I understand. I really do," she gently took the gun away from Bracewell's hand "look, there is a spaceship up there lighting up London like a Christmas tree. Thousands of people will die tonight if we don't stop it, and you're the only one who can help take it down..."

"I am?" Bracewell questioned.

"You're alien technology. You're as clever as the Dalek's are, so start thinking! What about rockets? You got rockets? Cos you said gravity whatsits, hypersonic flight, some kind of missile."

Churchill looked on at Rydel, bemused "This isn't a fireworks party, Miss Pond! We need proper tactical... A missile... or...?" Churchill said, beginning to think. He turned his head back to Bracewell "we could send something up there, you say?"

"With a gravity bubble, yes," Bracewell got up and showed Churchill the plans "theoretically it's possible we could actually send something into space."

"Bracewell... it's time to think big!"

The beam from the Dalek ship continued to fire on at London, keeping it lit up for the German planes to see and fire at. "All hail the new Dalek's!" One of the army coloured Dalek's said.

"Yes, you are inferior!" The White Dalek said.

"Yes."

"Then prepare."

"We are ready!"

"Cleanse the unclean! Total obliteration! Disintegrate!"

The Blue Dalek fired upon two of the regular Dalek's, blowing them up instantly whereas the Red Dalek fired upon the last remaining Dalek. And as far as the universe was concerned, the only remaining Dalek's left were the coloured ones. Or as Rocky likes to say now, 'the power ranger Dalek's'.

Ross watched as the two coloured Dalek's blew up three of their own "Blimey, what do you do to the ones who mess up?"

The White Dalek turned around and faced Ross "You are Ross! You must be exterminated!"

Ross pulled out the 'TARDIS self-destruct' button, AKA the jammy dodger, and held it at the White Dalek "Don't mess with me, sweetheart!"

Breen and others in the Map room were on their radio headphones, manoeuvring representations of flying squadrons. Dust fell from the ceiling as the city above them was being bombed. Churchill and Rydel both waited for Bracewell to come back out. And sure enough, he did with his arm in a sling. He entered with a device on a wheel office chair. He also had a homemade headset on. "At last! Are they ready?" Churchill asked, relieved.

"I hope so. But in the meantime..." Bracewell placed the device on the desk. It had a screen with control knobs. "This will pick up the Dalek's transmission." he slapped the side of the device.

Ross and the White Dalek, with Rocky in the background, appeared on the small black and white screen. Rydel became full of relief, seeing both her boys were okay "It's them! It's Ross and Rocky!" She said, completely relieved and happy.

"Scientist, Strategist," The White Dalek said "Drone, Eternal, and the Supreme."

"Which would be you, I'm guessing?" Rocky asked, looking like he had no interest what so ever. In fact, he was feeling more braver in front of the Dalek's. Was it because he'd faced them too many times to know they're going to lose? Or that he was just getting use to all this with Ross now? Either way, he didn't care. As long as it gave him confidence and lived, he really did not give a damn. He continued to speak "Well, you know, nice paint job. I'd be feeling pretty swish if I looked like you. Pretty 'Supre-eme'."

"He's got company," Rydel said, watching on the screen "new company. We've got to hurry up!"

A phone rang throughout the Map Room, Bracewell picked it up and answered it "Yes? Right. Right, thanks!" He hung up the phone, turning back to Rydel and Churchill "ready when you are, Prime Minster."

"Splendid!" Churchill said, happily.

Bracewell turned around back to the small device where the Dalek spaceship showed up on the screen "Spaceship's exact co-ordinates located!"

"Go to it, Group Captain," Churchill ordered "go to it!"

"Broadsword to Danny boy!" Group Captain said "Broadsword to Danny boy! Scramble! Scramble! Scramble!"

"Question is," Ross said, going on to the Dalek's, choosing to ignore Rocky's comments to the Dalek's that he was finding really odd "what do we do now? Either you turn off your clever machine or I'll blow you and your new paradigm into eternity."

The Blue Dalek scanned Ross. "And yourself." The White Dalek said, whilst the Blue Dalek did this.

Rocky sighed "You guys really are the bad version of the power rangers aren't you?" Rocky commented. Ross let out a smirk at the comment Rocky made.

"Scans reveal nothing!" The Blue Dalek said "TARDIS self-destruct device non-existent!"

"Alright," Ross said, biting the jammy dodger "it's a jammy dodger, but I was promised tea!"

A siren sounded in the Dalek ship, the Blue Dalek glided over to the scanner "Alert! Unidentified projectile approaching!" The Blue Dalek said, Ross looked at the second scanner "Correction. Multiple projectiles!"

"What have the humans done?" The White Dalek asked, looking at Ross.

"I don't know.." Ross said.

"Explain! Explain! Explain!"

"Danny Boy to Ross! Danny Boy to Ross!" Danny said over the radio in the Dalek Ship "are you receiving me? Over."

Ross stood and looked up, smiling "Oh, Winston! You beauty!"

The RAF had sent up fighter planes to attack the Dalek Ship. "Danny boy to Ross! Come in. Over."

"Loud and clear, Danny Boy," Ross said "big dish, side of the ship, blow it up! Over!"

"Exterminate him!" The White Dalek said, aiming at Ross.

Ross and Rocky immediately took off on their feet and escaped to the TARDIS as the Dalek's opened fire on them both.

The squadron began firing on the Dalek ship and the dish. Danny Boy took his plane to fly it in closer, but the Dalek ship started firing back at him, causing one of the RAF planes to get shot down.

Everyone who was in the Map Room were gathered round the screen listening in, as this attack went on.

As the planes re-grouped to attack again, another was shot down. Leaving only Danny Boy left. "Danny Boy to Ross... Only me left now." He said "anything you can do, sir? Over."

Ross picked up a small microphone from the console of the TARDIS and spoke into it "Ross to Danny Boy. I can disrupt the Dalek shields, but not for long. Over."

"Good show, Ross, go to it. Over."

Ross started up the TARDIS with Rocky on the other side of the console, holding on as he knew (due to previous experiences) it was more than likely going to be bumpy. Danny Boy made another approach on the Dalek ship as Ross worked frantically worked the controls on the console.

Danny Boy aimed for the beam on the Dalek Ship, shooting at it where he destroyed it. "Danny Boy to Ross... going in for another attack."

"Ross to Danny Boy. Destroy this ship! Over."

"What about you, Ross?"

"I'll be okay."

As Ross put the microphone down, the White Dalek appeared on the monitor. "Ross! Call of your attack!"

Ross laughed "What? And let you scuttle off back to the future? No hear. This is the end for you. The final end!" He knows he's said it a lot before, aka Dalek's VS Cybermen, human Dalek's, Davros he could go on, but this time he meant it and he wasn't going to let that opportunity pass him by.

"Call off the attack, or we will destroy the Earth."

"We're not stupid," Rocky said, moving into sight on the monitor "you've just played your last card!"

"Bracewell is a bomb."

"You're bluffing," Ross said "deception's second nature to you. There isn't a sincere bone in your body."

"There are no bones in their bodies!" Rocky said, as if Ross was an idiot to of said that. As it was a little bit obvious they had no bones.

"Chose, Ross," The White Dalek said "destroy the Dalek's or save the Earth. Begin the countdown of Oblivion Continuum!"

Ross quickly picked up the microphone again "Ross to Danny Boy. Withdraw."

"Say again, sir. Over." Danny Boy said, slightly confused and sure if he had heard correctly.

"Withdraw! Return to Earth. There's no time, you have to return to Earth! Now! Over!" Ross put down the microphone and set the coordinates for Earth to back, whilst Danny Boy flew back to Earth.

"Ross has failed," The White Dalek said "his compassion is his greatest weakness. Dalek's have no such weakness."

The TARDIS materialised back in the storage room where Ross and Rocky charged out of the door. In the Map Room, where Bracewell, Rydel and Churchill were, Ross and Rocky ran in quickly before Rocky punched Bracewell, knocking him to the floor. "Rocky!" Rydel said, appalled.

"Ow!" Rocky said, shaking his hand in pain "sorry, Professor. But... basically... long story short. You're a bomb. An inconceivably massive Dalek.. bomb."

"What?" Bracewell asked, who was still laid on the floor.

"There's an Oblivion Continuum inside you - a captured wormhole that provides per perpetual power. Donate that, and the Earth will bleed through into another dimension!" Ross explained. He knelt down beside him, pulling out the sonic screwdriver and opening Bracewell's shirt "now keep down!" he used the sonic to reveal mechanics underneath the skin.

"Detonation sequence activated," The White Dalek said, still in the spaceship "time corridor established."

"Time jump in 30 rels!" the Blue Dalek said.

There was a circular pad divided into sections glowing blue on Bracewell's chest. One section turned yellow, which meant the bomb was counting down to blow. Ross shook the sonic, not being able to figure it out "I've never seen one of these bombs close up before!" he looked down to the circular pad on his chest "the moment that turns red - BOOM - Earth goes bye-bye."

Rydel thought for something, maybe to help but she'd probably get called an idiot by Ross "There's... a blue wire or something you have to cut, isn't there? There's always a blue wire," she said, where Ross stood up "or a red one?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly as she could see Ross looking at her like she was an idiot.

"You're not helping!" Ross said. He tossed the screwdriver hand to hand "He has somebody else's stolen thoughts, implanted in a positronic brain," Ross turned back to Bracewell "tell me about it, Bracewell! Tell me about your life." He said, kneeling back down beside him "tell me about your life and prove you're human. Tell me everything."

One section of Bracewell's chest was red and the other was yellow. "My family ran the Post Office. It's a little place just near the abbey. Just by the ash trees. There used to be eight trees but.. but there was a storm."

Ross tried to hurry him up "And your parents? Come on! Tell me!"

"Good people kind people. They... They died. Scarlet fever."

"What was it like? How did it feel?" Ross asked "how did it make you feel Edwin? Tell me! Tell me now!"

"It hurt. It hurts, Ross, so badly. Like a wound," He said, as the second section turned red and the third turned yellow "it was worse than a wound. Like I'd been emptied out. There was nothing."

"Good. Remember it, Edwin! The ash trees by the Post Office and your Mom and Dad and losing them and men in the trenches you saw die... Remember it! Feel it, because you're human," Ross said, in complete desperation as the third section turned red "you're not like them. You are not like the Dalek's!" he said, seeing Bracewell looked like he was in some sort of agony "Good. Embrace it, Edwin. Embrace the pain," he said, as the fourth section turned red "that means you're alive! They cannot explode the bomb, you're a human being! You are flesh and blood! They cannot explode that bomb! Believe it! You are Professor Edwin Bracewell! And you, my friend, are a human being!" Ross said, raising his voice. But the fifth section turned red and he completely gave up "It's not working, I can't stop it!"

Rydel sighed, rolling her eyes, and kneeling next to Bracewell "Hey... Paisley. Ever like someone you know you shouldn't?" She asked "hurts. Doesn't it?" She asked, where the last section on Bracewell's chest remained yellow "but kind of a good hurt."

"I really shouldn't talk about her..." Bracewell said.

"Oh, there's a her." Rydel said, the last section reverting to blue.

"What was her name?" Ross asked.

"Dorabella."

"What was she like, Edwin?" Rydel asked.

"Oh... such a smile," Bracewell said, starting to turn all dreamy and in that voice "and her eyes... her eyes were so blue... Almost violet. Like the last touch of sunset on the edge of the world... Dorabella..."

Almost immediately, all sections on his chest all reverted to blue, disarming the bomb.

The countdown on the Dalek ship stopped and reverted to zero, stopping as all the sections went white and shut down. "Oblivion Continuum.. inactive." The Blue Dalek said.

"Impossible!" The White Dalek said.

"Time jump imminent! Prepare!"

Ross patted Bracewell's shoulder "Welcome to the human race," he said, smiling at Rydel. He turned to Churchill "You're brilliant," he looked at Bracewell "you're brilliant," he looked at Rydel "and you.." Ross grabbed her face and kissed her on the head, before standing up where he came face to face with Rocky "And you..." he said, pausing as Rocky awaited him to say something to do something "there's something different about you.." he said, looking at Rocky suspiciously.

Rocky stared at Ross confused. Ross shrugged "Anyway! Gotta stop them! Stop the Dalek's!" He said, running out the room.

"Wait! Ross! Wait.. wait," Bracewell said, sitting up as Ross came back into the room "it's too late. Gone. They've gone."

Ross sighed, leaning against a pole with his energy suddenly drained. Rydel stood up and walked over to him "Ross. It's okay! You did it! You stopped the bomb."

"I had a choice," he said "and they knew I'd choose the Earth. The Dalek's have won. They beat me. They've won."

"But you saved the Earth. Not to shabby, is it?"

Ross looked at Churchill and all the people in the room who looked back at him in support. Ross sighed, rolling his eyes playfully as he smiled slowly "No. It's not too shabby."

A little while later, Rydel and Rocky were in the Map Room alone with Churchill and other people whereas Ross was nowhere in sight. "So, what now, then?" Rydel asked.

"I still have a war to run, Miss Pond." Churchill said.

Rydel sighed, looking around where she did indeed notice Ross's disappearance "Where's Ross?"

Ross entered the room, hearing Rydel as she said that "Tying up lose ends. I've taken out all the alien tech Bracewell put in."

"Won't you reconsider, Ross?" Churchill asked "those spitfires would win me the war in 24 hours!"

"Look, it's going to be tough. There are terrible days to come. The darkest days. But you can do it. You know you can."

"Stay with us, and help us win through! The world needs you."

Ross laughed, leaving a smile on his face "The world doesn't need me. The world's got Winston Spencer Churchill."

Churchill smiled "It's been a pleasure, as always."

"Too right."

Churchill and Ross hugged "Goodbye, Ross." he ended the hug and turned to Rocky and Rydel "Goodbye, Miss Pond, Mr Lynch."

"It's... it's been amazing meeting you." Rydel said, with a slight smile on her face.

"I'm sure it has!"

Rydel kissed Churchill on the cheek before he started heading for the door. Rydel placed both hands on her hips "Oi, Churchill!" Rydel said, holding out her hand "TARDIS key. The one you just took from Ross."

Ross almost choked on the tea he was drinking, feeling his pocket and it wasn't there. "Oh, she's good, Ross. As sharp as a pin!" Churchill said, handing her the key "almost as sharp as me!" he lit up a cigar "KBO!"

After Churchill left, Ross held out his hand for Rydel to give him the key back. She put it in his hand before the three of them headed down the steps in the storage room towards the TARDIS, to wherever they were going next.

"So, you have enemies then?" Rydel asked "a lot more enemies than I expected."

Rocky furrowed his eye brows slightly "Everyone's got enemies, Rydel." He said.

"Yeah, but mines the woman outside Budgens with the mental Jack Russell." Rydel said, as the three of them turned around and leant against the TARDIS. Rydel turned her head and saw the worry on Ross's face about something "You're worried about the Dalek's."

"I'm always worried about the Dalek's." Ross said.

"It'll take time, though, won't it?" Rydel asked "there's still not many of them. They'll need a while to build themselves up."

Ross shook his head "It's not that. There's something else. Something we've forgotten. Or rather you have."

"Me?" Rydel questioned.

"You didn't know them, Rydel. You'd never seen them before. And you should have done. You should."

Rydel went to go respond to Ross, but she couldn't help but notice Rocky, who was next to Ross, staring out into space. Rocky blinked a couple times, looking at both Ross and Rydel "Can anybody hear the sound of drums?" he asked.

Ross and Rydel looked at one another and back at Rocky "No..." Rydel said "sure you're not just hearing things in your head? I think being on that Dalek ship had to of messed with your mind a little bit."

Rocky shrugged, not being convinced. "Or," Rydel said "It's probably the radio coming from the room up there. I mean, even I can hear the radio from down here." she said before going into the TARDIS.

Rocky shrugged "Maybe." he looked at Ross and went into the TARDIS. Ross stayed in the spot he was, thinking for a moment before following both of them into the TARDIS.

After the TARDIS dematerialised from the spot, the three (again) failed to notice the small crack in the wall. The exact same crack as in Rydel's bedroom from when she was a little girl, with light spilling out of it though this time.

* * *

Ross, Rocky and Rydel all entered a museum that looked like it was based on the plans of a medieval church. Ross strode through, pointing at the displays and giving his opinion whilst the two followed behind him "Wrong! Wrong! Bit right, mostly wrong. I love museums."

"Yeah, great," Rocky said, sarcastically as he was getting fed up of Ross's rambling "can we go to a planet now? Big space ship, Churchill's bunker...? You promised us a planet next."

"Rocky, this isn't any old asteroid. It's the Delerium Archive, final resting place of the headless monks, the biggest museum ever."

Rydel looked at Ross puzzled as he went on "You've got a time machine, what do you need a museum for?"

"Wrong! Very wrong! Oooh, one of mine. Also one of mine." He peered into the next display case.

"Oh, I see," Rydel said, smiling, and looking at Rocky "it's how he keeps score."

Something in the next display case caught Ross's eye, he slowly turned his head and looked and saw it was a box. A black box, more like a cube, that had a hole through it's centre. Being intrigued, Ross looked at the top which beard a strange symbol. Rocky and Rydel followed, looking down on it "Oh great, an old box." Rocky said.

"It's from one of the old starliners. A Home Box." Ross said.

"What's a Home Box?" Rydel asked.

"Like a black box on a plane, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship, the Home Box flies home, with all the flight data."

"So?"

"The writing, the graffiti - Old High Gallifreyan - the lost language of the Time Lords," Ross said, standing up straight to try see if he could make out what the words said "there were days, there many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires, and topple Gods."

"What does it say?" Rocky asked, looking down at the symbols.

Ross looked down at the box, reading the symbols on top. Slowly, they were clearing and coming to his head. And once the words were clear, his face dropped. Not in shock or horror, in disbelief because it was absolutely impossible.

"Bad... Wolf.."

Rocky and Rydel looked at one another confused, not having the faintest clue what that meant until they looked back at Ross who looked like he.. they couldn't describe what he looked like. He looked unimpressed? Was that the word?

"I am going to kill him."

**Next Time: **The Time Of Angels

* * *

**And that my friends would be the very last person who is coming back into the story (y) Now, for people who read Written In The Stars, you ALL should know who that is... but if not. Then you can be surprised in the next chapter woo.**

_**3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


	11. The Home Box

**OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I AM SO FUCKING SORRY FOR LEAVING THIS STORY FOR SO LONG JESUS CHRIST I DIDN'T MEAN TO. OH MY WORD I PROMISE I'LL TRY NOT TO DO IT AGAIN HOLY SHIT.**

**I guess I've just been getting too excited with my other stories haha. But right now they're stressing me out because I want to get to the interesting parts in them and I can't because there's things in between. So... Right now, I'm probably going to try and get a couple more chapters of this story done. Hopefully. Idk.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own R5 or Doctor Who all rights go to Hollywood Records & the BBC!**

* * *

**The Time Of Angels  
**_The Home Box_**  
**

Alarm bells rang throughout the museum as Ross ran through it, having the home box tucked under his arm. Rocky and Rydel raced beside him as the security guards began to chase after him. They ran as fast as they could before rushing into the TARDIS as the two guards almost caught them all.

Two armed guards, on a spaceship, ran and turned round the corner where they came to a halt, raising their rifles at the person in front of them. A man came from between the two armed and approached the boy sedately. He stood between the two guards.

"Party's over, Ratliff."

Ratliff sighed almost in defeat. He turned away from the door and faced the man with the two armed guards.

Inside the TARDIS, Ross hooked up the home box to the console as Rocky and Rydel both watched. "Why are we doing this?" Rydel asked.

"Cos. A very certain someone is on a spaceship 12,000 years ago, which I am very confused how by the way, and he's trying to attract my attention," Ross said, beginning to fiddle around with the console "now, lets see if we can get the security playback working."

Grainy black and white footage of two armed guards chasing someone on the ship appeared, but then it switched to who Ross was looking for. Ratliff. Ratliff who had came to a door and was trying to open it, but couldn't so he had to turn around and face the guards.

Rocky looked at the screen "I thought you locked him away in a parallel world with another version of you!"

"That's what I thought too..." Ross said, watching in amazement and shock.

"...Yet still you're on board." The man continued, talking to Ratliff.

Ratliff faced the man properly "Sorry, Alistair," he said "I needed to see what was in your vault. Do you all know what's down there? Any of you?" he asked, looking at them "because I'll tell you something... this ship won't reach its destination."

Alistair sighed, looking at both the guards "Wait till he runs," Alistair said looking back to Ratliff "don't make it look like an execution."

Ratliff looked down to his watch on his wrist "Triple-seven, five slash three, four, nine, by ten."

Ross, Rydel and Rocky all exchanged a glance as they watched on the screen with slight confusion.

"Zero, twelve, slash, acorn." Ratliff continued "oh, and I could do with an air corridor."

Ross suddenly began typing on the keyboard on the console. "What was that, what did he say?" Rydel asked.

"Co-ordinates!"

"Like I said on the dance floor, you might want to find something to hold onto." Ratliff said, looking at Alistair and the guards slightly mischievously.

As a timer began to beep frantically, Alistair realised what was about to happen and immediately grabbed hold of one of the pipes on the wall, and the two guards did the same. Ratliff gave them all one last smile before the doors behind him suddenly blew open and he was dragged out of them into the open space, being carried through it and directly to where the TARDIS began to materialise.

Ross moved away from the console when the TARDIS had fully materialised and over to the doors where he flung them both open. He opened up his arms and reached out where he pulled Ratliff into the TARDIS, making them both land on the floor on top of one another.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Ross asked, raising his voice.

"Never mind that!" Ratliff said, like it didn't matter as he got up off the floor and looked over to the ship he was previously on and was flying away "follow that ship!"

As the TARDIS followed the ship, Rocky and Rydel both stood back and watched as both Ross and Ratliff were working the TARDIS controls. And there was only one question running through both Rocky and Rydel's mind.

How the _HELL_ was Ratliff flying the TARDIS? They thought Ross was the only one who could do it.

"They've gone into warp drive, we're losing them!" Ratliff said "keep close!"

"I'm trying!" Ross roared back, seeming stressed, confused and every other mixed, confused emotion in the whole entire world.

"Use the stabilisers."

"There aren't any!"

"The blue switches!"

Ross looked down at the blue switches in the console, looking back at Ratliff with a confused facial expression "The blue ones don't do anything, they're just... blue."

Ratliff nodded "Yes, they're blue. They're the blue stabilisers!" Ratliff used the stabilisers on the console where the TARDIS immediately became quiet "see?"

Ross moved about shiftily, not liking how somebody else was controlling his TARDIS "Yeah, well, it's just boring now, isn't it? They're boring-ers. They're blue boring-ers."

"Ross," Rydel said, with her arms folded and looking at Ross suspiciously "how come he can fly the TARDIS?"

"Good question," Ross said, turning back round to face Ratliff "how come you can fly the TARDIS? I never taught you. Even if I did it would take forever to do so, it takes a genius to know how to fly this thing."

"And yet, here I am." Ratliff smiled. "But no, um... how do I explain this without giving anything away... ever since you dropped me off in that parallel world for the second time, which by the way you never so next time check when you're in a parallel world properly, our time streams have been mixed up for some reason and now... your past is my future... and my past is your future... so... how I learnt how to fly the TARDIS... spoilers."

Ross nodded "Right. But what about Jenna? She's your sister how could you have left her? Or is that another 'spoiler'?" He asked.

"She's not my sister."

"Oh, don't tell me you had a stupid fight and you're both not speaking to each other."

Ratliff shook his head "No, I'm being serious. She isn't. She actually is not my sister. I have no siblings. I'm adopted, dude. I only found out when me and Jenna got back to England from Norway, seen as though we had no transport thank you. I went looking through the attic because I was bored and everything needed emptying from there and well... I came across the adoption stuff."

"Where are your real parents now?" Rocky asked.

Ratliff turned his head at Rocky, looking him up and down - with a sympathetic look "They're dead. They died. A very long time ago." He wasn't throwing Rocky a sympathetic look because his own parents are dead and he's sad about it, just more to the fact Rocky has no clue about the future for him. But Ratliff does.

Rydel frowned "Awe, I'm sorry. Did they die after you were born?" She asked "how old were you when they died?"

Ratliff shrugged "I don't know. It hasn't happened yet for me, I just found their grave stones," he sighed "never mind that though."

"Another question," Ross said, sticking up his hand and walking slowly towards Ratliff "where am I?" He asked, Ratliff gave him a confused look "the human version of me."

"Oh!" Ratliff said with a smile, remembering. He should have known that. "Oh, yeah, he died."

"Oh, yeah, smile, be happy about it," Ross said sarcastically "how did he die?" he asked.

"Well, after you and Rydel left. He just died. Maybe because he was separated from Rydel, you know? Time Lord stuff."

Rydel gave Ratliff a confused look "What?"

Ross laughed nervously, leaning over to Ratliff's ear to speak quietly "I took that power out of her and completely erased her mem-"

"-I know, Ross," Ratliff said "that's why he died. Because Rydel didn't have that power anymore. Jesus, Ross. You have to remember I know everything what's going to happen to you in the future now."

Ross sighed, turning around and sitting down on the TARDIS jump seat sulking. "Okay. I've mapped the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted up the ship to its destination, and parked us right along side." Ratliff said, looking at the screen.

Ross gave him a confused look "Parked us?" He questioned "we haven't landed."

"Of course we have. I just landed her."

"But, it didn't make the noise," Ross said, standing up and going over to him "you know, the..." Ross started making the wheezing sound the TARDIS made.

Ratliff shook his head "It isn't supposed to make that noise... you leave the breaks on, dude."

Ross moved around, feeling fidgety and annoyed by Ratliff's new behaviour and knowledge. He didn't like it at all. "Yeah, well, it's a brilliant noise," Ross said, trying to defend the TARDIS "I love that noise. Come along Pond, Rocky, lets have a look."

"Environment checks!"

"Oh, yes, sorry!" Ross said, turning around and making his way over to the door. He opened it up and stuck his head out, bringing it back in to look at Ratliff with a bemused look "nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn Belt," Ratliff said, still looking at the monitor on the TARDIS "there's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest-"

"-We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System. Oxygen rich atmosphere, toxins in the soft band, 11-hour day, and..." Ross stuck his head out the door once more again "chances of rain later."

Ratliff shook his head, not believing the way Ross was acting. Actually he could believe it because he knows Ross doesn't like having someone around with the same knowledge as him. "He thinks he's so hot when he does that." Ratliff commented to Rocky and Rydel.

Rydel turned to face Ratliff "How come you can fly the TARDIS?" She asked, as Ross came from the door and joined the three of them at the console.

"Oh, I had lessons from the very best."

Ross sat down on the chair, looking smug "Well, yeah."

"It's a shame you were busy that day," Ratliff said, giving him a sarcastic smile as he made his way down from the console and towards the door "right then, why did they land here?" He asked.

"They didn't land. You should've checked the Home Box - it crashed." Ross followed Ratliff over to the door.

When Ross got over to the door, Ratliff stepped outside of the TARDIS where Ross slammed the doors immediately behind him and headed back over to the console to get them the heck out of wherever they were. "Explain!" Rydel ordered, watching Ross "who is _that_? I mean, I recognise him... But I'm not sure where from... But how did he do that museum thing?"

Ross worked on the controls on the console "It's a long story and... Now I don't know most of it. Off we go!"

Rocky looked at Ross in shock "What are you doing?!" He asked, disbelieving Ross was about to leave Ratliff on some strange planet when it's not even his home one.

"Leaving. He's got where he wants to go. So let's go where we want to go." Ross said, really not bothered he was leaving Ratliff behind. After all, the pair of them were use to it now.

Rocky scoffed "You're basically running away, aren't you?" He asked, Ross nodded "why? Why would you want to run away all the time for? What? Is that just a Time Lord thing? I mean c'mon, there's you, and I'm pretty sure when we both faced the Master twice he said he was running away from something. So it must be a Time Lord thing."

Ross rolled his eyes "No, Rocky. He's the future. My future. You heard what he said."

"Can you run away from that?" Rydel asked.

"I can run away from anything I like. Time is not the boss of me."

Rydel held her hands up "Wait a minute... is that a planet out there?" She asked. Ross nodded. "You promised me a planet!" She said, making Ross sigh "five minutes?" she asked.

Ross gave Rydel an unimpressed facial expression before giving in "Five minutes!"

"YES!" Rydel cheered, heading for the door with Rocky.

"But that's all, cos I'm telling you now, that boy is not dragging me into anything!" Ross yelled to them both, following them out the TARDIS door.

Ross stepped outside, on a beach, where the ship that they had all been following had crashed on top of a very large and very old stone structure. It was burning in areas and bits of debris had fallen to the ground around the TARDIS. Ross, Ratliff, Rydel and Rocky all stood looking up at it "What caused it to crash?" Ratliff asked "cos it wasn't me."

Ross shook his head "No. The airlock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the Home Box, the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors."

Ratliff shrugged "A phase-shift would have to be sabotage. I did warn them."

"About what?"

"Well, at least the building was empty," Ratliff said, completely ignoring his question "Aplan temple. Unoccupied for centuries." he said, beginning to key something into a handheld device.

Ross turned away from him and walked back over to Rocky and Rydel with a frustrated sigh. Rydel smiled, giving Ross a little nudge "Aren't you going to introduce us?" Rydel asked.

Rocky didn't need the introduction so he could zone out at this point, Rydel just needed the introduction again even though she had already had it. And she had the introduction in the most coolest way possible as well that Rocky would have killed to see or watch and now she doesn't remember it. Like what the hell. Ross really screwed up there.

"Rydel Pond, Ellington Ratliff." Ross said, introducing Rydel to Ratliff. He's figuring seen as though Ratliff said his past is his future he knows everything about what happened to Rydel after he dropped him back off in the "parallel world".

Rydel's mouth dropped open "Oh my god it's-"

Ross nodded "Yes. Yes it is."

Rydel cocked her head "But, how did he do that?" Rydel asked, whispering "he just left you a note in a museum!"

Ross walked away from Rydel. "Two thing always guaranteed to show up in a museum," Ratliff said, talking from where he stood as he could still hear the conversation going on between Ross, Rydel and Rocky. They really thought he was deaf didn't they? "The Home Box of category four starliner and, sooner or later, him. It's how he keeps score."

Rydel laughed softly as her and Rocky walked beside Ratliff "I know."

Ross came up behind the three of them, in between Rydel and Ratliff, with a sarcastic laugh "I'm nobody's taxi service!" he turned to Ratliff "I'm not gonna be there to catch you every time you feel like jumping out of a space ship!"

"And you are so wrong. There's one survivor," Ratliff said, referring to the wreckage of the ship "there's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die. Now he's listening!" he started speaking into the device in his hand "are you lot in orbit yet? Yeah, I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try and home in on my signal," he held up the device "Ross, can you sonic me? I need to boost the signal so we can use it as a beacon."

Ross took out the sonic and used it on Ratliff's communication device, not in a happy way, and Ratliff gave Ross a sarcastic curtsey. "Ooh, Ross! You soniced him." Rocky said, teasing – resulting in Ross slapping him round the head.

"We have a minute!" Ratliff called, pulling out a blue book from out of his back pocket "shall we?" he asked, opening it "where are we up to? Who've you met? What have you done?" He asked, flipping the pages to see what he could find. He had to flip a fair way through cause he was reading things that have already happened with him and Ross, Ross, Laura and Rocky, Ross and Rydel etc. Finally he came to something "Have you met Calum yet?" he asked.

"Who?" Ross asked, confused.

"Okay. Brad?"

"No..."

"Bone Meadows?"

"No! Oh my god! Stop before you give something away that you shouldn't!"

"What's the book?" Rocky asked, looking at it in Ratliff's hands. He had a fair idea about what was inside of it but he wasn't a hundred per cent sure.

"Stay away from it." Ross said.

"What is it though?"

"His diary."

"Our diary, actually." Ratliff corrected him, still turning the pages.

Ross turned away from Ratliff, being barely able to even look at him right now without getting frustrated "His past, my... future. As he explained in the TARDIS if you were listening correctly. Cos now, apparently, we keep meeting in the wrong order."

as Ross finished off the sentence four columns of swirling "dust" appeared and turned into four soldiers in desert camouflage uniforms. One of the soldiers approached Ratliff "You promised me an army, Doctor Ratliff."

"No," Ratliff said, shaking his head "I really didn't. I promised you the equivalent of an army. And so here we are. This is Ross."

Ross gave the soldier a light headed salute. The solider came up and shook Ross's hand "Father Octavian, sir. Bishop, second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Ratliff was helping us with a covert investigation. Has he explained what we're dealing with?"

Ross shook his head. "Ross," Ratliff said, facing him "what do you know of the Weeping Angels?"

Ross faced Ratliff quickly, immediately becoming tense. "Oh, hell no!" Rocky said, sounding slightly scared "no. No. No. I don't... I'm not going through that again." he said, referring to the last time he, Ross and Laura had come across the Weeping Angels.

They're big grey angel statues who cover their face and you can't look away from them or blink without them moving and if they touch you they send you back in time or they kill you by snapping your neck. The only time they can't move is if you keep your eyes on them and not look away.

And what did Ross, Rocky and Laura do? They looked away and got touched by one and they ended up in 1960 depending on some girl back in their time to get the TARDIS back to them, cause they got touched without the TARDIS, so they could get back to the normal times. Although, right after that, that was when they found The Master in Utopia with Riker and all that crap that happened.

Great. Now it looked like they were about to go through what happened with the angels before again.

* * *

**Like I said, I am so sorry for leaving an update on this for so long and you've all probably taken heart attacks at seeing this being updated haha. Well I've started watching Clara's episodes of Doctor Who so I'm gonna add them into this story at some point :) Like in the middle because there's an episode from Amy & Rory's episodes that I want to finish on because it's perfect to finish on. YAY.**

**Oh god, Peter Capaldi's episodes come out on the 23rd of August. I swear to god, I'll probably end up doing them as well but I'm not gonna. I'm not. I'm promising myself this now. Haha.**

_**3 REVIEWS OR MORE IF YOU WANT THE NEXT ONE.**_


End file.
